


La vie de Yuuri et Viktor en Russie

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Russian Skating Family, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Une collection d'histoires après le GPF et après que Yuuri ait déménagé à Saint-Pétersbourg avec Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Réseaux sociaux

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Bienvenue dans cette collection de OS sur la vie de Viktor et Yuuri après la fin de l'anime. Je suis désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. N'hésitez pas à me corriger à tout moment mais ne soyez pas très dur avec moi s'il vous plait !
> 
> En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Yuuri arborait un sourire apaisé en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son homologue Russe. Ce dernier était totalement relaxé en sentant les mains du Japonais manipuler ses cheveux pour en faire une tresse complexe.

"Merci Katsudon, fit le blond en regardant la coupe de cheveux avec son téléphone.

\- De rien Yuri, tu as les cheveux tellement soyeux ! c'est un plaisir de les coiffer à chaque fois."

Mila regardait la paire avec envie.

"C'est dommage que j'ai pas les cheveux aussi longs que le Chaton... J'aurais tellement voulu que Yuuri me coiffe aussi !

\- Qui t'appelles Chaton espèce de sorcière ?!

\- Et toi t'appelles qui sorcière sale gamin ?!

\- Calmez-vous... " Tenta Yuuri en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Yurio.

Les deux Russes continuèrent leurs chamailleries en virant de plus en plus vers le Russe, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri ne puisse plus comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Au même moment, Viktor sortait de la glace et vint s'assoir à côté de Yurio.

Yuuri qui avait vu Viktor, lâcha les épaules du blond et vit derrière son fiancé. Ce dernier leva la tête et s'appuya sur le ventre du Japonais qui riait légèrement. Yuuri poussa doucement son fiancé pour le redresser et guida son corps pour que ce dernier puisse complètement se détendre contre le patineur Japonais. L'argenté tourna légèrement la tête et commença à frotter sa joue contre le ventre de Yuuri tandis que celui-ci lui grattait doucement le crâne.

" _J'adore quand tu fais ça Yuu..."_

Yuuri se mit à rougir. Viktor ne l'appelait comme ça que dans le privé et en plus avait parlé en Japonais. Cela voulait dire que Viktor se sentait vraiment confortable en ce moment même.

"Vitya... "

Viktor regarda encore une fois son fiancé avant de se retourner complètement et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le Russe avait une petite rougeur sur ses joues et souriait légèrement. Yuuri lui rendit son sourire avant de poser ses mains sur les joues de l'homme. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Viktor avait bougé sa main pour la poser dans le bas de son dos, caressant légèrement la peau en dessous du t-shirt. Avant que cela ne puisse aller plus loin, les deux hommes se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts, se regardant avec amour.

"... « Regardez comme **@v-nikiforov** et **@y-katsuki** s'aiment ! La patinoire de St-Petersbourg est remplie de d'amour entre ces deux tourtereaux tous les jours. #Viktuuri #Russie #StPetersbourg #Love #SkatingHusbands » eeeeet posté ! " Fit Mila devant son téléphone.

Yuuri poussa un petit cri d'embarras tandis que Viktor le ramena sur ses cuisses et le fit s’asseoir en riant.

"Vous pouvez pas limiter les démonstrations d'affection quand vous êtes chez vous ? grogna Yurio.

\- Désolé Yurio mais j'aime trop montrer au monde à quel point j'adore Yuuri !

\- Arrête Vitya..."

Yuuri avait caché son visage cramoisi dans ses mains. Viktor déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe. Le Japonais leva la tête doucement, toujours aussi rouge.

" _T'es adorable Yuu, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime."_

L'argenté embrassa la joue de son fiancé avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Yuuri soupira légèrement avant de se détendre à son tour et posa sa tête contre le sommet de la tête de Viktor.

"EH LA POSE EST FINIE LA ! VIKTOR VIENS ICI !"

La voix de Yakov brisa leur court moment de détente. Viktor grogna mais se leva tout de même en prenant soin d'embrasser Yuuri une dernière fois avant de retourner sur la glace, suivi de Yurio qui grommelait toujours sur les démonstrations d'affections de ses compagnons.

Le Japonais s'apprêtait à repartir s'entraîner quand il aperçut sur téléphone qu'on l'avait mentionné une deuxième fois sur Instagram.

C'était une photo de lui souriant, assis sur les jambes de Viktor qui embrassait sa joue.

« Trop d'amour je vous dis ! Regardez comme ils sont mignons ! #Viktuuri »

Yuuri manqua de lâcher son téléphone.

"Milaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"


	2. Langage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était évident que Viktor parlait plusieurs langages. Japonais était une nouvelle addition à son palmarès. Yuuri s'en sortait bien de son côté en Russe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec un nouveau OS ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien pendant ces temps durs et que vous gardez le moral ! Aujourd'hui je vous pond un OS à l'international lololol !
> 
> Du coup comme Yoi est international, je considère que tout les persos parlent Anglais, du coup dans la fanfic quand quelqu'un parle, c'est obligatoirement en Anglais. 
> 
> C'est pourquoi je vous donne de petites indications. 
> 
> Anglais = Normal  
> Italique = Japonais traduit  
> Gras = Russe 
> 
> Ici vous allez voir des discussions écrites en japonais (merci google trad) mais il y aura pas de traduction à la suite ! Ça sera en note de fin de page car nous sommes du point de vue de Yurio, qui ne comprend aucun mot de japonais ! Du coup je voulais vous transmettre l'incompréhension de Yurio dans tout ce bazar xD 
> 
> Promis je ne le ferais pas souvent.
> 
> Bref merci d'avoir lu mon blabla j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Depuis que Yuuri s'était installé en Russie avec Viktor, le Japonais avait pris l'initiative d'approfondir son Russe. Il connaissait déjà les bases, mais avait du mal à entretenir une longue conversation avec ses collègues. De ce fait, pendant leur temps libre, Viktor prenait soin d'enseigner à son fiancé sa langue natale. Viktor de son côté tentait de parler et écrire couramment le Japonais, voulant être capable de parler avec aisance à ses beaux-parents sans avoir recours à l'Anglais.

Alors souvent, chez les Katsuki-Nikiforov, c'était leçon de Japonais ou Russe après chaque repas pendant une heure. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient. Viktor était absorbé dans un texte que Yuuri lui avait donné à lire.

"Yuu ? fit Viktor en levant la tête de sa feuille. 

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi correspond ce kanji ?"

L'argenté lui fit passer la feuille et s'installa à sa droite en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Yuuri se blottit contre son corps et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Hm... Regarde la, fit le Japonais en entourant un des idéogrammes, ici c'est "大" qui veut dire "grand", donc " _Ō_ ". La "学" qui veut dire "étude" donc " _gaku_ ". Et ensemble "大学" ce qui veut tout simplement dire "Université" donc " _Daigaku_ ".

\- Donc concrètement ça veut dire littéralement "grande école" ?

\- **Exactement**."

Viktor lui embrassa la joue en remerciement, et retourna à sa lecture pendant que Yuuri lisait un journal en cyrillique.

Chacun progressait rapidement, et tellement rapidement que leur discussions mêlaient Anglais, Russe et Japonais quand ils étaient absorbés dans leur discussion. Ce qui arrivait relativement souvent.

* * *

Ce que Yuri Plisetsky aimait dans la vie, c'était les chats, le patinage artistique, les Pirojki et le Katsudon. Et accessoirement il adorait Yuuri et Viktor, même s'il ne l’admettrait jamais. Du coup, voir ses deux amis (lire parents de cœur) arriver à la patinoire main dans la main lui arracha un sourire qu'il se dépêcha de supprimer avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Hey Katsudon, le Vieux ! Dès le matin vous diffusez déjà votre amour ! Gardez ça pour chez vous ! grogna le blond.

\- ごめん Yurio !" ricana Viktor.

Yuri haussa un sourcil en entendant le mot. Il l'avait entendu quand il était à Hasetsu mais ne se souvenait plus trop de sa signification. Il haussa simplement les épaules avant d'aller sur la glace. Le couple suivit le blond en saluant leurs collègues.

* * *

Le matin, Viktor remplissait son rôle de coach pleinement en ne s'occupant que de son fiancé, et l'après-midi Viktor s'entraînait de son côté avec Yakov. Du coup, l'argenté ne se privait pas de complimenter son amant avec ferveur quand ce dernier réussissait avec perfection un saut, ce qui faisait fulminer Yakov.

D'ailleurs, Yuuri venait de réaliser un Quadruple Lutz avec grâce sous le regard admiratif (mais dissimulé) de Yurio.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuri~ s'écria Viktor en levant les bras avec énergie, ce Quadruple Lutz était tellement 美しい **mon amour** !

\- Arrête Vitya, **c'est pas vrai...**

\- Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! 私を信じて！

\- でも...

\- Pas de mais Yuuri ! Allez continue."

Yuuri soupira mais sourit néanmoins. Le Japonais recommença à patiner Eros sous le regard attentif de son fiancé.

De l'autre côté de la glace, Yuri, Mila et Georgi observaient le duo.

"C'est moi ou ils viennent d'utiliser trois langues différentes pour se parler ? demanda Mila.

\- C'est ce qu'ils viennent effectivement de faire, répondit Georgi. Ça arrive souvent Yura ?"

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"Ça arrive, fit Yuri. Quand je suis chez eux ça se voit qu'ils se retiennent un peu de parler. Je pensais que c'était pour éviter de m'exposer à leur comportement dégoûtant-

\- A leur amour tu veux dire non ? demanda Mila.

\- A leur amour si pur et beau ! Ah... Anya nous pouvions être comme eux..

\- BREF ! coupa le blond. Finalement je pense qu'ils se contenaient de ne pas parler trois langues en ma présence pour des soucis de compréhension. Ça doit être chaotique à écouter et tenter de comprendre.

\- Ah regarde Yura, ils le font." Remarqua Mila. 

En effet, le couple s'était posés contre le rebord de la patinoire à quelques mètres du reste de l'équipe Russe. Viktor avait le dos contre la rambarde et Yuuri s'était blotit contre lui. Les bras du Russe entouraient la taille du Japonais et ses mains caressaient doucement son ventre. 

"Dis moi, commença Viktor, c'est normal que j'ai autant de mal avec le 日本語 chéri ?

\- C'est normal Vitya, répondit Yuuri en posant ses mains par dessus les siennes. 日本語はあなたが学んだどの言語とも異なります。ね？

\- はい、問題は漢字です。

\- Et tu en as appris... **environ combien** ?

\- ... **Environ 800 ?** "

Yuuri se dégagea rapidement de étreinte de son amant et le regarda avec un sourire fier. 

"すごい！C'est rare que quelqu'un arrive à mémoriser aussi rapidement les Kanjis ! Tu as commencé **il y a trois mois** seulement !"

Et la, Yuri vit quelque chose de très rare. 

Viktor était pris au dépourvu et était embarrassé. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et il se frottait distraitement la nuque, habitude qu'il avait sûrement repris de Yuuri. Mila et Georgi étaient aussi surpris que le jeune blond. 

" **Arrête, je te rappelle que tu as appris le cyrillique en a peine deux semaines**... et la tu lis avec facilité les journaux Russes.

\- Il y a une **différence** entre apprendre un alphabet et en apprendre trois, dont un est initialement chinois.あなたはいつも主張せずに賛辞を受け入れるように私に言います。 Tu peux faire la même chose ?"

Viktor se mit à rire légèrement et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchèrent. 

"Oui mon amour, je peux faire ça. 

\- Tu es un génie ?

\- Je suis un génie. 

\- Tu es le meilleur futur mari ?

\- Toi Yuuri, TU es le meilleur futur mari.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et échangèrent un doux baiser avant de se séparer. 

"愛してる Viten'ka.

- **Je t'aime** Yuu."

Avec un dernier baiser, ils mirent fin à leur pause, ne remarquant pas que la moitié de la patinoire avait observé leur échange multilingue. 

"C'était... intéressant commença Georgi. Je n'ai rien compris à la moitié de l'échange. 

\- T'es pas le seul je te rassure Georgi. Yuri, tu as déjà vu des conversations comme ça ?

\- Non, et ils ont raison de ne pas parler comme ça à longueur de journée. Vous imaginez si même à la patinoire ils parlaient trois langues différentes ? demanda Yurio.

\- Totalement incompréhensible, répondit Georgi. Mais en tout cas, ces deux là nous montrent la forme véritable d'une amour si pur et si parfait ! Ils se comprennent si bien par-delà la frontière du langage ! Ah... Anya si seulement-

\- BON SINON ON VA PATINER ???

\- Ouais c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Allons-y avant que Yakov nous tombe dessus."

Pile au même moment, le susnommé arriva dans leur champ de vision. 

"MILA, YURA, GEORGI VOUS FAITES QUOI LÀ ? ALLEZ SUR LA GLACE TOUT DE SUITE ! ET TOI VIKTOR ARRÊTE DE FLIRTER AVEC KATSUKI ET COMPORTE TOI COMME UN VRAI COACH NON DE DIEU !! Katsuki détends toi un peu et ton Salchow sera parfait."

Yurio regarda ses collègues avec surprise. Yakov venait de réprimander toute l'équipe Russe mais était plus ou moins normal avec Yuuri ? Le Russe regarda son homologue Japonais qui rougissait légèrement mais arborait une expression déterminée sur son visage. 

Finalement Yuri pouvait comprendre pourquoi Yakov s'était laissé attendrir par Yuuri Katsuki. 

C'était le seul qui l'écoutait sans en faire qu'à sa tête, que ça soit en Russe ou en Anglais. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction :
> 
> ごめん！ = Désolé !
> 
> 美しい = Magnifique
> 
> 私を信じて = Fais moi confiance !
> 
> でも = Mais
> 
> 日本語 = Le Japonais (langue)
> 
> 日本語はあなたが学んだどの言語とも異なります。ね？= Le japonais ne ressemble à aucune langue que tu as appris. Pas vrai ?
> 
> はい、問題は漢字です。 = Oui, le problème c'est les Kanjis.
> 
> すごい！= C'est incroyable !
> 
> あなたはいつも主張せずに賛辞を受け入れるように私に言います。Tu me dis toujours d'accepter les compliments sans discuter.
> 
> 愛してる = Je t'aime


	3. Horreur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'était connu que Yuuri aimait jouer aux jeux vidéo. Lesquels ? Vous serez surpris.

Ce qui pouvait être étonnant était de savoir que Yuuri Katsuki aimait jouer aux jeux vidéo. Non, il adorait ça. C’était sa troisième activité favorite après le patinage artistique et... faire des choses inexplicables avec Viktor. Du coup ce n’était pas rare de voir Yuuri devant la télévision jouant à des jeux vidéo lorsqu’il ne s’entraînait pas à approfondir son Russe (dans les deux sens) pendant leur temps libre. Et le plus étonnant c’était de voir à quel genre de jeux auquel le Japonais aimait jouer. Beaucoup pense qu’il aime jouer aux J-RPG fantastique où quelque chose dans le thème coloré, avec de l’histoire, bref, quelque chose qui correspondrait à l’image mignonne et douce de Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Mes jeux vidéo préférés ? Resident Evil, Dead by Daylight et Layers of Fear.” 

Avait-il dit un jour dans une interview. 

Evidemment, personne n’y croyait. Vraiment personne. Même Viktor qui n’avait jamais vu Yuuri jouer à ce genre de jeux en sa présence. Il restait sur du classique Overwatch quand il se décidait à jouer. 

Mais comment Yuuri Katsuki, le cinnamon roll officiel du monde du patinage artistique pouvait aimer les jeux d’horreur ou les jeux gores ? 

Beaucoup pensaient que ce n’était que pour augmenter sa popularité. Mais le monde allait bientôt voir cette facette du Japonais, encore une fois grâce à son fiancé. 

* * *

Viktor pouvait sautiller tellement il était joyeux de pouvoir quitter la patinoire plus tôt. Yakov avait un rendez-vous avec la RSF et a dû couper court à l’entraînement de Viktor. Du coup, le cinq fois médaillé d’or rentrait avec deux heures d’avance et seul. Habituellement, Viktor et Yuuri rentraient ensemble à l’heure du dîner, mais exceptionnellement le Japonais avait demandé à pouvoir rentrer à l’heure du déjeuner. L’argenté savait que cela faisait un certain temps que son fiancé n’avait pas pris une après-midi pour lui pour jouer toute la journée aux jeux vidéo. Alors Viktor l’a laissé partir en lui faisant promettre que le lendemain l’entraînement serait intensif. Yuuri accepta immédiatement. 

Alors le voici, sautillant joyeusement au pas de la porte de leur appartement. 

“Yuu ! _Tadaima_ ! 

- _Okaeri_ Vitya !” 

Viktor retrouva son amant assis sur le canapé, la manette dans les mains. Normalement quand il jouait, il avait toujours un casque connecté à sa manette, mais cette fois il n’y avait rien. Jouait-il à l’un de ses jeux solos dans un univers fantastique ? 

L’argenté enleva son manteau et ses chaussures avant d’aller voir Yuuri et l’embrassa. 

“A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Viktor en se lavant les mains. 

\- A Outlast, tu ne m’avais jamais vu y jouer. 

\- Ah bon ? 

\- Oui, répondit Yuuri en sortant du menu de pause, je n’y jouais pas quand t’étais à la maison. 

\- Oooh~ c’est un jeu sale ? Je ne te satisfais plus **dorogoy** ?” Fit Viktor en haussant les sourcils. 

Yuuri se mit à rire et remit pause à son jeu. 

“Mais non... Bon oui c’est sale mais pas dans le sens auquel tu penses. Le genre de sale où tu aurais peur et que tu ferais des cauchemars. 

\- Pfff, comme si un jeu vidéo allait me faire peur. 

\- Ah ? T’es sur ? 

\- Tu veux parier ?” 

Le regard du Japonais se durcit. Ok Viktor commençait à regretter ses mots. Il déglutit. 

“Je ne recule pas devant un challenge Vitya. Que veux-tu parier ? 

\- J’ai pas d’idées sur le moment, fit Viktor en posant un doigt sur son menton, et toi ? 

\- Prochain jour de repos c’est “Journée Triche” et c’est moi qui décide de ce qu’on mange. Et Yurochka fait la Journée Triche avec nous. 

\- Bon ok pour la Journée Triche mais pourquoi avec Yura ? Et depuis quand tu l’appelles Yurochka ? 

\- C’est lui qui m’a dit de l’appeler comme ça. Et j’ai envie qu’il soit avec nous. Bref de ton coté tu veux quoi ?” 

Pendant un instant Viktor était encore légèrement choqué que Yurio laisse Yuuri l’appeler par un nom si familier et intime peut-être qu’il s’était enfin fait à l’idée que Yuuri était plus qu’un simple ami. Et aussi que son fiancé commençait à faire la maman poule avec le jeune Russe. 

“Vitya ? 

\- Oh. Euh... Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant... Je sais ! Tu devras me montrer des photos de toi bébé et aussi ta collection de poster ! 

\- … Ok mais seulement si tu me promets que tu ne posteras rien sur les réseaux sociaux ! 

\- Promis~” 

Yuuri soupira mais embrassa son amant avant de lui raconter l’histoire du jeu. Viktor commençait sérieusement à regretter son pari. 

* * *

C’était une vision assez étonnante que l’on pouvait voir chez les Katsuki-Nikiforov. En effet, on penserait que ça serait Viktor qui installerait Yuuri sur ses jambes pour rassurer son fiancé mais non. L’argenté était sur les jambes de son fiancé, tenant fermement le pull de ce dernier. Yuuri avait les bras autour du torse de Viktor et tenait la manette. Dire que Yuuri n’amusait était un euphémisme. Déjà il jouait à son nouveau jeu préféré, puis en plus il avait l’homme qu’il aimait dans ses bras. Certes, mort de peur mais il l'avait quand même dans ses bras. 

Viktor avait son téléphone dans sa main, commençant à prendre des vidéos. Il filmait l’écran puis le visage de son fiancé avant de filmer le sien, pas très rassuré. 

“Pourquoi j’ai accepté ?” 

On entendait le rire de Yuuri en arrière-plan. 

* * *

**[Vidéo]**

La caméra montrait la télévision ou on voyait juste la caméra du protagoniste et ce qui semblait être des égouts. Des bruits sinistres se faisaient entendre pendant que le protagoniste avançait doucement. On pouvait remarquer que la caméra qui filmait tremblait de plus en plus qu’on voyait l’échelle dans le champ de vision. 

"FELRJNGLDFNGLJS VITE YUURI L'ECHELLE !! 

\- Arrête de paniquer Viktor je vais pas- 

\- YUURI IL ARRIVE ! 

\- ... Tu sais que c'est moi qui ait la manette non ?" 

Yuuri fit quelque chose avec sa manette et l'antagoniste apparut soudainement pour arracher le bras du protagoniste. 

"FKRZKGNFDLBNELJG YUURI T'AS FAIT EXPRÈS OU QUOI ? 

\- Oui." 

**v** **-** **nikiforov** : Ceux qui pensent que **@y-katsuki** ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo d’horreur, sachez que vous vous trompez. Non seulement il adore ça mais en plus il prend un malin plaisir à me faire peur. #Help #Monfiancénestpasceluiquevouspensez #jemeurs #Outlast #Yuuriestundémon #sauvezmoi #pourquoijaiaccepté 

Aimé par **phichit+chu** et 953.588 personnes 742.803 Commentaires 

**phichit+chu :** **j** e te jure t’as pas vu le pire. Cet homme était mort de rire pendant qu’on regardait Paranormal Activity. En plus il s’amusait à me souffler dans le cou. Repose en paix Viktor. #RIP 

**c-** **giacometti** **:** je pensais pas que ça serait mon cher Viktor entre les jambes de Yuuri … 

**Victuuuuuuri_fan01** : **@y-** **katsuki** est passé du stade Cinnamon roll à Sinnamon roll c’est incroyable 

**v-** **nikiforov** **:** **@c-** **giacometti** ça dépend des jours 

**Skatingnerd00** : Ya vraiment **@v-** **nikiforov** qui fait des allusions à sa vie sexuelle avec @ **c-g** **iacometti** ? 

**m-** **katsu** **:** ma fierté de voir mon petit frère jouer à ce jeu. 

**Phichit+chu** **:@m-** **katsu** C’EST DE TA FAUTE SI YUURI AIME CE GENRE DE CHOSES ??? MONSTRE ! 

**v-** **nikiforov** **:@m-ka** **ts** **u** **@** **phichit+ch** **u j** e sais pas si je dois commencer à détester ma belle-sœur… 

**m-** **katsu** **:** **@v-** **nikiforov** **@** **phichit+chu** :) 

* * *

**[ Vidéo ]**

On voyait la caméra trembler. Le personnage principal était entrain de courir très vite, en arrière-plan on entendait des bruits de scie circulaire. On repassait à la caméra frontale ou on voyait le couple. 

"YUURIIIIIIIII !!!!! 

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne va se passer." 

Yuuri baissa un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son fiancé. Ce dernier se calma un peu. La caméra changea. 

"Tiens regarde c'est passé." 

Pile au même moment, l'antagoniste était apparu avec une scie circulaire hurlant "FEED ME". 

On pouvait entendre un cri absolument pas viril et le téléphone a été lâché des mains. 

"YUURI C'EST PAS SYMPA !" 

Le rire incontrôlé du Japonais retentissait en fond. 

**v-** **nikiforov** : je me suis fiancé à un psychopathe. #regardezsajoiedansmadouleur #stop #help 

Aimé par **phichit+chu** et 943.505 personnes 709.674 Commentaires 

**phichit+chu** **:** tu vas encore plus pleurer quand tu regarderas un film d’horreur avec lui et ce qui se passe les heures suivantes #Yuurisadique #yuuriestunmonstre #YuuriSinnamonroll 

**v-** **nikiforov** **: @** **phichit+chu** je regrette tant. 

* * *

**[ Vidéo]**

Yuuri rigolait en montrant l’écran. La caméra se tourne vers la télévision qui montrait une scène très très gore. 

"Tiens regarde Viktor c'est le moment le plus drôle la ! 

\- Attends quoi ? ça c'est drôle ?! Pourquoi il essaye de lui couper les parties intimes ?!” 

**v-** **n** **ikiforov** : Je vais me marier à un homme qui trouve que couper des parties intimes, c’est drôle. #monfuturmariestunpsychopathe #plusjamais

Aimé par **phichit+chu** et 803.567 personnes 672.562 Commentaires 

**c-** **giacometti** **:** conclusion : si un jour tu penses à tromper Yuuri, souviens toi qu’il est capable de te castrer. #yuurisinnamonroll 

**v-** **nikiforov** **:** **@c-** **giacometti** déjà, jamais je penserais à tromper Yuuri, ensuite je pense que j’aurais plus de peine envers la personne qui pourrait subir le courroux de mon chéri. 

**Roxanne-** **Unicorn** **:** J’approuve tant ce jeu et le fait que ça soit **@** **y-** **katsuki** qui y joue ça rend le truc encore plus drôle. Ce jeu est extra. 

**phichit+chu** **: @Roxanne-** **Unicorn** vous êtes des psychopathes. 

* * *

**[** **Ph** **oto ] **

Yuuri et Yurio souriaient joyeusement à la caméra avec des barres de chocolat dans la main. On peut voir Viktor en arrière-plan, faisant la tête avec un gâteau sec dans sa bouche. 

**y-** **katsuki** **:** il a perdu son pari et c’est #JournéeTriche pour nous en la compagnie de @yuri-plisetsky ! 

Aimé par **phichit+chu** et 633.748 personnes 526.985 Commentaires

**yuri-plisetsky** **:** meilleure journée au monde. 

**v-** **nikiforov** **: @y-** **katsuki** **@** **yuri-plisetsky** je vous déteste. 


	4. Désillusion (Cheh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lison rencontre par hasard un bel asiatique, puis un très beau russe. Regardez ses espoirs se faire détruire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce One-shot est de la méchanceté gratuite ♥  
> Je m'excuse auprès des Lison que j'ai pu offenser ! Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existences serai tout simplement fortuite.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lison soupirait. Elle avait été embauchée en tant qu'hôtesse de caisse dans un magasin de proximité de St-Pétersbourg récemment, et l'ennui était palpable. Il n'y avait que des vieux qui allaient et venaient... Jamais de "chair fraîche". Il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle se trouve un vrai travail. Lison allait commencer à mettre une série sur son téléphone quand elle sentit la présence d'un client.

" **Um... Bonjour**? fit le client d'une voix hésitante.

\- **Bonj... our**."

Devant elle se tenait un parfait jeune homme dans la vingtaine, emmitouflé la moitié du visage enfouie dans une écharpe verte. Il portait des lunettes bleues qui renforçaient son côté adorable. Son Russe était hésitant et avec un fort accent asiatique en plus avait des traits asiatiques très prononcés. Un Chinois peut-être ? Bref. Il arborait une rougeur sur ses joues et semblait être un peu gêné. Lison fit passer une mèche par-dessus son épaule et tenta de faire les yeux doux. La raison de cette rougeur serait-elle le fait que le ce garçon est tombé amoureux de sa beauté fulgurante ? (Absolument pas.)

Lison passa ses articles tout en regardant le jeune homme et lui envoya des sourires. Le bel homme s'empressa de payer ses achats et sortit de la supérette en murmurant un petit "au revoir". Définitivement, cet homme était tombé sous son charme (Vraiment pas du tout.)

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, elle allait au travail avec joie dans l'espoir de voir ce Chinois (Ce n'est pas qu'il est Asiatique qu'il est Chinois non de dieu) si mignon et de tenter de sortir avec lui. Malheureusement elle vit seulement une autre beauté, cette fois fatale venir acheter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs sans une once de gêne, donc il était déjà pris. Lison avait déjà vu sa tête quelque part mais elle ne se souvenait plus où. Elle tenta de le séduire mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu sa tentative de séduction. De toute façon, il passait à coté de quelque chose (il passait surtout à côté d'une véritable catastrophe).

* * *

Un jour elle revit cette beauté asiatique. Il était habillé comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sauf qu'il portait des bas de sport qui lui allaient parfaitement bien. Ce derrière non de dieu, ces cuisses ! Elle oublia de respirer un instant en le voyant marcher vers le rayon fruits et légumes.

Quelques minutes après, la deuxième beauté entra dans la supérette. La grande taille et sa taille fine pourraient faire baver plus d'un. En plus ces yeux turquoise et ces cheveux argentés luisants... à couper le souffle. Ce dernier alla encore acheter des préservatifs et du lubrifiant (cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il en avait acheté, il devait avoir une incroyable vie sexuelle). Il présenta ses articles en caisse et Lison tenta encore de le séduire. L'argenté sembla le remarquer et se mit juste à rire avant de payer et d'attendre près de la caisse. Lison n'avait pas remarqué que l'asiatique était le client suivant. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir. Serait-il jaloux qu'elle ait essayé de draguer l'autre beauté infernale ? (Non.)

Elle passa ses articles et tenta de lui parler mais s'arrêta quand elle vit son regard encore plus dur. Il paya sans même lui dire quelque chose et rejoignit l'argenté.

Attendez, quoi ?

Ils étaient dos à Lison et s'apprêtaient à partir quand l'asiatique mit sa main droite dans la poche arrière de l'argenté. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'alliance.

L'argenté s'était arrêté et avait regardé l'autre homme. Ce dernier attrapa son écharpe et l'embrassa avec passion, devant tout le monde. Quand ils se séparèrent, Lison entendit un léger "Yuuuri !" avant que les deux hommes ne sortent de la supérette, non sans que le dénommé Yuuri ne lance un sourire narquois à Lison, qui semblait dire "cet homme est à moi".

Un rire se fit entendre derrière elle.

Une vieille dame lui lança un regard amusé.

"Vous êtes nouvelle c'est ça ? Personne dans ce quartier ne connait pas notre seul et unique adorable couple homosexuel. M.Viktor et M.Yuuri sont adorables. Quel dommage que vous ayez choisi les mauvaises cibles !" fit la sexagénaire en riant.

Lison venait de se faire humilier devant une vingtaine de personnes.

* * *

Quelques jours, plus tard, Viktor revint à la supérette acheter seulement du lubrifiant et avait regardé Lison d'un air hautement amusé. Son embarras et sa honte ne pouvaient pas monter plus haut. 


	5. Désillusion (Cheh) #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième désillusion de Lison. Cette fois, elle comprendra mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis méchante une dernière fois et j'arrête. Promis :)  
> Je m'excuse auprès des Lison que j'ai pu offenser ! Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existences serai tout simplement fortuite.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lison était frustrée. 

Le goût amer de la défaite après cette humiliation devant une vingtaine de personne lui restait en travers de la gorge. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à haïr ni Yuuri Katsuki, ni Viktor Nikiforov. En effet, les deux hommes étaient beaucoup trop beaux pour être l’un avec l’autre. Elle avait sillonné un certain nombre de forums depuis ce jour et avait vu qu’un certain nombre de couple gay cherchaient une partenaire pour satisfaire les deux hommes. Peut-être que Viktor et Yuuri étaient dans ce cas-là, vu comment Yuuri l’avait regardé la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés (non, ce garçon est juste vraiment très timide.). 

Après avoir fait des recherches dans ces forums plus que douteux, elle alla faire des recherches sur le couple gay. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir que les deux hommes étaient des champions de Patinage Artistique du Japon et de Russie, et l’un d’entre eux était cinq fois champion du monde et athlète Olympique ! Alors là, il fallait qu’elle puisse entrer dans leur vie. 

Lison avait découvert que le couple vivait effectivement à Saint-Pétersbourg, et qu’elle s’entrainait dans la plus grande patinoire de la ville, celle qui était à moins de 15 minutes à pied. D’ailleurs, elle qui restait toujours en caisse, elle observait les portes pour savoir qui passait devant. Et quelle fut sa surprise de voir que très souvent, l’un des deux passaient devant la supérette ! Alors, pendant ses jours de repos (le mercredi), elle attendait devant le magasin, attendait que l’un des deux ne passes pour le suivre et essayer de le convaincre vu que la patinoire n’ouvrait ses portes qu’aux personnes invitées. 

Malheureusement, les jours ou elle suivait l’un des deux athlètes, soit Yuuri, soit Viktor quand ils n’étaient pas avec l’autre, ils étaient accompagnés d’un adolescent blond qui semblait la remarquer à chaque fois. Du coup, elle n’essayait pas trop d’approcher les hommes. 

* * *

Un jour qu’elle était en extérieur entrain de stalker ses hommes favoris, elle remarqua que Yuuri n’était pas avec l’habituel blond, mais cette fois avec un jeune homme au teint mate qui portait lui aussi des vêtements de sport. Contrairement à d’habitude, ils marchaient doucement et ne semblaient pas remarquer Lison. Cette dernière écouta leur conversation. 

“T’es sur Phichit? 

\- Mais carrément Yuuri ! Ça va marcher. Et sinon pour demain, pour ton premier meeting de fan, tu le sens comment ? 

\- Hein ? Fit Yuuri, totalement confus. 

\- Bah oui ! S'exclama l’ami de Yuuri. Demain à 10 heures ! Tout le monde peut venir à la patinoire pour rencontrer les athlètes ! 

\- J-J'avais oublié...” 

Non loin de là, Lison sautait de joie. Elle était tellement exaltée par cette nouvelle qu’elle manqua le sourire narquois de Phichit dans sa direction. 

* * *

Lison se fit belle (pour elle en tout cas.) et alla à la patinoire à 9h25. Elle ne voulait absolument pas rater cette occasion ! Elle était prête à tout ! 

A la patinoire, elle vit les gardes qui la laissèrent passer. Elle entra dans le bâtiment et son regard se porta directement sur Yuuri qui glissait élégamment en compagnie de Viktor. L’ami brun de Yuuri qui était non loin d’elle, attira rapidement son attention et la pointa du doigt. Le Japonais soupira et patina vers elle, Viktor derrière lui. 

“Bonjour. Que souhaites tu ? 

\- Bonjour Yuuri, Viktor !” S'exclama Lison. 

Yuuri eut un léger mouvement de recul. Il se heurta à Viktor qui mit une main sur sa hanche. Le blond patina vers eux et se plaça légèrement devant Yuuri, comme pour le protéger. 

“Tu pourrais répondre à la question de Yuuri s’il te plait ? Demanda Viktor, vaguement irrité. 

\- Oh !” Fit-elle toute excitée. 

Yuuri leva les mains vers le blond et le rapprocha de lui, appuyant ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Lison n’en tint pas compte et continua. 

“Je voulais vous proposer de-” 

* * *

**Pour des raisons de bon sens, nous vous coupons son discours.**

* * *

Le blond en ayant assez, prit les poignets du Japonais et les écarta de ses oreilles. 

Plus personne ne patinait. Tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Yuuri et Viktor semblaient choqués. 

“Alors ?” demanda Lison, convaincue de leur accord. 

Yuuri et Viktor s’échangèrent un regard avant d’éclater de rire. 

“Lison c’est ça ? 

\- Oui !” 

L’argenté enleva ses gants et les donna au blond, toujours confus. Et la, Viktor prit le menton de Yuuri et l’embrassa langoureusement. 

Lison inspira bruyamment. 

Le baiser était court mais intense. Si intense que Yuuri était essoufflé et avait le regard légèrement brumeux. 

“Bon je vais être clair. Lui, c'est mon fiancé. Moi je l'aime. Non, je ne veux pas d'une femme pour me satisfaire. J'aime me faire fourrer, j'aime la bite, surtout la sienne.” 

Il l’embrassa encore une fois, cette fois une main sous son t-shirt, et l’autre dangereusement près de son entre-jambes. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois, Yuuri haletant, les joues complètement rouges.

“Aleksandr ! Boris ! C'est fini !” Hurla Phichit. 

Les deux mastodontes qui étaient à l’entrée attrapèrent Lison et la soulevèrent. 

“Non mais c’est une blague ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule la ?? Hurla Lison en se débattant. 

\- Non ! Ricana Viktor. Et c’est grâce à lui !” 

L’argenté montra Phichit qui mourrait de rire de l’autre côté. 

“Sale enfoiré tu m’as piégé ! 

\- Fallait pas stalker mon fiston ! Hurla Phichit en riant de plus belle. 

\- Phichit... je suis plus âgé que toi je te rappelle...” Soupira Yuuri toujours tenu par son fiancé. 

Viktor resserra son emprise sur Yuuri et lui embrassa la tempe. 

“Allez, fit Viktor en souriant narquoisement. Ça sera la dernière fois que tu te feras soulever. Adieu !” 

Ils la mirent dehors. 

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, une vidéo tourna sur le net. Lison, le visage censuré faisant sa demande totalement obscène. La jeune femme démissionna de la supérette et déménagea. 


	6. Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un soir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte des Katsuki-Nikiforov. Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky était encore chez les Katsuki-Nikiforov. C'était la troisième fois en une semaine.

Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le couple, loin de là. Ils adoraient avoir le jeune blond chez eux. Cependant, ce qui les inquiétait c'était qu'il passait plus de temps chez eux que chez lui, enfin plutôt chez Yakov et Lilia. Yuri ne leur a jamais dit pourquoi il préférait passer le plus clair de son temps avec eux après les entrainements.

Mais ils allaient bientôt savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Vendredi.

Exceptionnellement, le couple d'athlètes avait demandé un jour de congé le samedi pour profiter d'un vrai week-end ensemble à se reposer et à manger des cochonneries qu'ils élimineront plus tard.

Du coup, Yuuri était découpait de la viande de porc pour préparer du Katsudon tandis que Viktor nettoyait le riz. Ils se déplaçaient avec coordination dans la cuisine, sans jamais se rentrer dedans. À force de cuisiner ensemble, ils avaient appris à comprendre les besoins de l'autre sans se regarder. Un vrai paradis domestique.

Yuuri s'apprêtait à mettre la viande à cuire quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il échangea un regard confus avec Viktor qui haussa les épaules. Le Japonais se lava les mains et alla ouvrir.

" **Oui**... Yurotchka ? Que-est-ce que tu fais la ?"

Le blond baissa la tête. Il portait un sac à dos et avait aussi le sac ou il mettait ses affaires de sport. Yuri n'avait pas l'air d'être bien.

Le brun vit les poings du jeune garçon se serrer. Il posa une main dans son dos et le poussa vers l'intérieur de l'appartement avec un sourire rassurant.

"Entre _Koneko_ , dit Yuuri d'une voix douce. Avec Viktor on cuisine du Katsudon ce soir. Pose tes affaires dans la chambre d'ami et va t'asseoir sur le canapé d'accord ? On va bientôt finir de préparer le dîner."

Le jeune Russe hocha la tête et Yuuri déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Yurio ne protesta pas et alla dans la chambre d'ami sans regarder Viktor, puis revint dans le salon pour s'assoir en compagnie de Makkachin. Cette dernière ne s'excita pas comme d'habitude en voyant le blond, mais préféra juste frotter sa tête contre son estomac, comme pour le réconforter. Voyant tout cela, Viktor questionna Yuuri du regard qui simplement haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. Le Japonais approcha son fiancé et l'embrassa rapidement.

"Va voir Yurochka, je m'occupe de préparer le reste du dîner.

\- D'accord. Appelle-moi si t'as besoin d'aide."

Yuuri hocha la tête et continua de préparer le Katsudon. De son côté, Viktor approcha Yurio et s'assit à côté de lui. L'argenté passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et le ramena contre lui tandis que Makka se leva pour se coucher aux pieds de Viktor. Le blond ne dit rien, et même se blottit encore plus contre le plus âgé. Viktor fronça les sourcils. Pour que Yuri accepte si facilement ce genre de contact sans protester, c'était inquiétant. L'argenté lança un regard triste a son fiancé qui termina les derniers bols de Katsudon avant de les mettre sur sa table basse en face des deux Russes. Il approcha la table d'eux avant de s'assoir de l'autre côté de Yurio.

Normalement ils ne mangeaient jamais sur le canapé mais là c'était un cas de force majeur.

Ils mangèrent en silence leur bol de Katsudon, Yurio ne l'engloutissant pas comme à son habitude, ce qui augmenta encore plus l'inquiétude du couple.

Le repas terminé, Viktor prit alla ranger les bols tandis que Yuuri laissa Yurio se blottir contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. L'argenté revint et passa son bras autour des deux Yu(u)ri.

"Yakov et Lilia savent que tu es venu à la maison ?" demanda Viktor.

Yuuri sentit l'adolescent se tendre légèrement et secoua la tête. Le Japonais fronça les sourcils.

"Yurochka, tu peux me donner ton téléphone s'il-te plait ? Fit Yuuri

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Yakov t'as surement appelé un bon nombre de fois. Je vais juste lui dire que t'es sain et sauf avec nous." assura-t-il.

Yuri semblait quelque peu dubitatif mais donna tout de même son téléphone au Japonais. Yuuri remarqua que le téléphone était en silencieux. Le jeune Russe ne voulait vraiment pas être dérangé par Yakov qui d'ailleurs l'avait appelé plus d'une vingtaine de fois.

Pile au même moment, le Coach Russe appela. Yuuri décrocha.

" **YURI PLISETSKY OU-ES-TU ?!** Hurla la voix tonitruante de Yakov. " **REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE !!** "

En entendant la voix hurlante, Yuri soupira et se blottit plus contre son homologue Japonais.

"Bonsoir Coach Yakov, fit doucement Yuuri.

\- Katsuki ? Mais que-

\- Yurochka est chez nous, coupa Yuuri légèrement irrité. Il va bien, il a mangé et passera le week-end chez nous. À Lundi !"

Le Japonais raccrocha et éteignit le téléphone du blond. Il prit ensuite son propre téléphone qui commençait à sonner et l'éteignit à son tour.

"Viktor, téléphone."

Sans hésiter, le susnommé lui donna son téléphone. Yuuri le déverrouilla immédiatement avec son empreinte digitale (ce qui étonna Yuri de voir une telle confiance entre les deux hommes) et tapa rapidement un message dans le groupe "les patineurs trop extra".

"Wk off. On va pas répondre aux messages. Appels urgents vers Vik seulement, Yu(u)ris portables off. À Lundi."

Il mit le téléphone en sourdine et le lança sur la table. Puis enfin, il prit Yuri dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"J'y crois pas. J'ai vraiment fait ça ?

\- Ouaip. C'était aussi cool que surprenant. Mais pourquoi ?...

\- Yurochka, commença Viktor. On voit que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne pense pas que les horribles hurlements de Yakov à longueur de journée te soient si bénéfiques que ça. Surtout que tu te le coltines non seulement à la patinoire mais en plus chez toi.

\- C'est exactement ça, soupira Yuri.

\- Comment ça ?"

Yurio agrippa le sweat du Japonais.

"C'est comme ça à longueur de journée. Entraînement à la patinoire, puis quand je rentre, Yakov continue de parler de l'entraînement que j'avais fait, sans cacher sa déception des fois. Même à table ! Ça dure jusqu'à ce que ça soit l'heure d'aller me coucher.

\- C'est pour ça que tu venais aussi souvent à la maison ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est compréhensible. Viens autant que tu veux Yurochka, fit Viktor en souriant. Tu sais quoi ? On va faire de la chambre d'ami **ta** chambre.

\- Hein ?"

Viktor arracha le jeune blond des bras de son fiancé et le câlina. Yurio protesta mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager.

"Ça sera ta deuxième maison, tu pourras venir quand tu veux, surtout quand t'en auras marre de Yakov.

\- Autant venir vivre avec vous directement."

Le sourire de Yuuri s'agrandit en entendant les mots de l'adolescent. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, puis un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

"Ça serait un bonheur de t'avoir avec nous Yurochka. Tu le sais bien, nous t'aimons comme si t'étais notre fils... Yuri ?!"

Yurio pleurait. Autour de lui, Viktor et Yuuri paniquaient.

"Oh mon dieu Yurochka je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas-"

Yuuri fut interrompu par Yurio qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

"Merci... merci..."

Le Japonais soupira de soulagement. Il lui rendit son étreinte en lui caressant doucement le dos. Viktor lui caressa doucement les cheveux. L'adolescent s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Yuuri. Ce dernier le porta avec aisance et le mit dans son lit. Yurio murmura un dernier "merci" dans son sommeil.

Finalement, Yuri Plisetsky n'était qu'un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite.

* * *

Le lendemain, Yurio prit un bon petit déjeuner avec le couple.

"Apprenez-moi le Japonais !"

Yuuri et Viktor se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.

* * *

" _Arigato_ _Tou_ _-chan_ , **spasiba** **Papa** "

Avait-il dit dimanche soir avant d'aller se coucher.

Viktor et Yuuri avaient immédiatement cessé toute activité, des larmes coulant le long de leurs joues. L'argenté sauta sur Yurio et le câlina. Le Japonais suivit derrière plus calme et entoura les deux amours de sa vie dans ses bras. Yuri Plistesky se détendit. Il se sentait comblé et heureux.

* * *

Lundi, Yuuri, Viktor et Yurio arrivèrent ensemble à la patinoire. Dès que Yakov aperçut Yuri, il arriva à toute vitesse vers lui avec Lilia. Le Japonais eut le temps de se mettre devant le blond, arborant **LE** sourire. Viktor déglutit en voyant ce sourire qui le terrifiait tant.

"Écarte-toi Katsuki, je dois parler à Yura, grogna Yakov.

\- D'accord mais j'aimerais vous parler en premier Coach Yakov.

\- Plus tard, le plus important est que-

\- Non Coach Feltsman."

Silence dans la patinoire. Mila et Georgi étaient bouche bée. Katsuki Yuuri venait de couper la parole au Coach.

"Au lieu de vous focaliser sur la performance de vos élèves à tout bout de champ et de les stresser, pourquoi ne vous vous focalisez pas sur leur santé mentale ? Yuri n'est qu'un adolescent ne lui hurlez pas dessus à chaque occasion !

\- Viktor aussi a-

\- Viktor n'habitait pas avec vous ! Parlez de patinage artistique quand vous êtes partout où vous voulez mais pas dans l'endroit qu'il considère comme un lieu de repos ! Cela ajoute du stress et ça terminera forcément mal.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ? Demanda Yakov, dubitatif.

\- Premièrement, il est venu chez nous, sans vous prévenir. Ça aurait pu être dangereux ! Imaginez s'il s'était fait kidnappé ?!"

Ah. Yuuri maman poule faisait son retour.

"Ensuite, j'ai de l'anxiété. Je sais très bien comment le stress peut changer un athlète. Regardez ce qu'il s'est passé pendant Sochi. Honte intersidérale, dernière place dans une compétition internationale."

Yuuri se retourna et prit la main de Viktor et Yurio et se dirigea vers la glace. Il se retourna un instant.

"Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais entraîner Yurochka. Je reprendrais mon propre entraînement plus tard. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Ils s'en allèrent. Dire que les athlètes et Coachs de la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg étaient sur le cul était un euphémisme. Yakov ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Il soupira et s'assit.

"Mila, Georgi, sur la glace. Entraînez-vous sur les sauts et c'est tout."

Yakov semblait avoir compris la leçon.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la patinoire, Yuuri avait enfoui son visage dans le creux du cou de son fiancé. Yurio avait un sourire étincelant.

"J'y crois pas, j'ai fait ça...

\- T'étais trop sexy en mode maman poule Yuu.

\- Bleurg, pas devant moi...

\- Faudra t'y habituer Yurochka quand tu viendras habiter chez nous !

\- Je sais..."

Yuri fit une mine dégoûtée mais ne put enlever le sourire de son visage. Yuuri soupira et se détacha de son fiancé pour patiner un peu plus loin.

"Allez Yurochka, échauffe-toi et on va commencer par perfectionner Agape ok ?

- _Hai_ _Tou_ _-chan_ !" Lança-t-il en patinant vers le Japonais.

Viktor crut qu'il allait fondre en voyant son fiancé et son (maintenant) fils adoptif patiner côte à côte avec un sourire radieux dessiné sur leurs visages. Il ne pensait pas être plus heureux après avoir enfin emménagé avec Yuuri, mais avec Yurio, il avait une vie parfaite. 


	7. Boyfriend Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri avait un comportement étrange. Mila assiste à toute la scène et évidemment, en fait part au monde entier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce temps de crise sanitaire et que tout le monde se porte bien. Je vous poste ce chapitre pour essayer de tromper votre ennui en confinement ! Bon courage à tous ceux qui travaillent encore, notamment au personnel hospitalier si par miracle et chance vous lisez ceci. Pour les autres en télétravail ou simplement les étudiants et ceux en chômage partiel, restez chez vous et prenez soin de vos proches ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mila plissa les yeux en regardant Yuuri patiner vers Yuri. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Déjà, le Japonais portait un haut qui était plus grand que lui. De pas beaucoup mais ça se voyait facilement. Ensuite, Il portait un cache col. Il n'en portait jamais. Enfin, quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait (alors que tout le monde le faisait), il montait le col de son haut et prenait une grande inspiration et souriait avec une adorable rougeur sur les joues. Autant c'était adorable, tout le monde se doutait que le haut ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il appartenait plutôt à un champion Russe.

En parlant d'ailleurs de lui, Mila le vit discuter avec un autre patineur (Dmitri si elle se souvenait bien) qui était dos à Yuuri. La rousse commença à sourire narquoisement en voyant que le regard de Viktor n'était pas dirigé vers le visage de son interlocuteur, mais plutôt sur l'incroyable derrière de son fiancé. Dmitri s'en alla mais Viktor ne bougea pas. Yuuri se retourna, le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent.

Le regard de Mila s'illumina. Elle prit son téléphone et le pointa dans la direction du couple.

* * *

"Je vais surement faire du Curry Japonais ce soir. Tu viens manger ce soir à la maison Yurotchka ? Demanda Yuuri.

\- Ouais, du coup on peut le commencer ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi pas, on y jouera dès que Vitya ira se coucher ok ? Il a déjà subi Outlast alors...

\- Beka m'a dit que Until Dawn était moins flippant alors ça ira je suppose ?

\- On verra ça avec lui, fit Yuuri en haussant les épaules. Retourne t'entraîner avant que Yakov ne t'hurles dessus encore.

\- De toutes façons, dès qu'il voit que t'es avec moi il ne cherche pas à m'hurler dessus.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer à ton entraînement. Je t'attendrais dans les vestiaires, à plus tard !

\- Ouais à plus tard _Tou-chan_."

Yuuri embrassa le haut du crâne de Yurio et le regarda patiner vers Yakov. Une douce odeur le titilla. L'odeur de Viktor.

Panne de réveil ce matin-là. Après avoir passé une nuit plus que torride, Viktor et Yuuri s'étaient préparés et avaient déjeuné en un temps record. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réellement faire attention aux vêtements qu'ils portaient. Enfin, surtout pour Yuuri. Ce dernier s'était rendu compte arrivé à la patinoire qu'il portait un des hauts de Viktor, plus exactement celui qu'il portait la veille. Du coup l'odeur de son homme y était plus forte et réveillait l'Eros qui dormait en lui. En plus de cela, il avait remarqué de nombreux suçons parsemant son cou. Heureusement il avait un cache col dans son casier pour y remédier.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas de haut de rechange. Du coup, il a dû patiner avec l'odeur de son fiancé autour de lui. Ça n'était pas dérangeant, loin de là, mais cela voulait réveiller des pulsions en lui qu'il ne ferait jamais en public, surtout pas à la patinoire. Alors, il se contentait de humer l'odeur de son fiancé à travers le haut, pensant que personne ne le regardait, comme actuellement.

Sauf qu'il sentit un regard lui brûler le dos. Il tressaillit. Il se retourna et vit Viktor, le regardant comme un prédateur. Yuuri sourit et porta encore une fois à son nez le vêtement et huma son odeur, sans cacher un certain plaisir à le faire. L'argenté déglutit puis se lécha les lèvres. Il patina vers son fiancé et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Le Japonais eut un sourire carnassier et posa ses lèvres sur la pomme d'Adam de son homme et mordilla légèrement. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons jusqu'à monter vers l'oreille de son homme.

" **Pause de 15 minutes Viten'ka** ?" Susurra Yuuri d'une voix enjôleuse.

Viktor s'éloigna légèrement de lui et hocha vivement la tête. Yuuri put constater avec fierté son travail. Le Russe rougissait furieusement, son regard rempli de luxure et le corps légèrement tremblant.

Le Japonais lui prit délicatement la main, non sans caresser doucement le poignet de son homme et le tira hors de la glace. Ils mirent hâtivement leurs protège-patins avant d'aller vers les toilettes, main dans la main.

* * *

Ils revinrent 15 minutes plus tard, légèrement décoiffés. Plus de la moitié de la patinoire rougissait en voyant les marques que portait fièrement Viktor.

* * *

[ **Vidéo** ]

Toute la scène depuis que Yuuri avait croisé le regard de Viktor. Zoom sur le cou de Viktor ou l'on pouvait apercevoir des lignes légèrement rouges qui dépassaient de son T-shirt. Zoom au moment où Yuuri mord le cou de Viktor. Leur échange est inaudible, Yuuri emmène Viktor hors de la glace.

[ **Slide, Photo** ]

Viktor, en compagnie de Yuuri qui s'apprêtent à retourner sur la glace. Viktor a de multiples suçons sur le cou et on pourrait même distinguer une morsure. Yuuri avait les joues légèrement rouges mais avait une expression relaxée sur son visage.

 **m.babicheva** : La glace fond à la patinoire de #SaintPétersbourg. Voyez le mode Eros Sinnamon Roll de **@y-katsuki. @v-nikiforov** est vraiment un bel enfoiré chanceux. Vidéo et photo pris à 15 minutes d'intervalle #Love #Eros #Viktuuri #PatinageArtistique #Omfg #R18

Aimé par **v-nikiforov** et 995.487 personnes 756.254 Commentaires.

**c-giacometti** : Mon dieu, les patineurs ont dû étouffer avec la dose de testostérone que ces deux-là ont libéré, je peux sentir même à travers de l'écran toute l'énergie sexuelle... Et ça a duré que 15 minutes ? Voyons **@v-nikiforov** tu me déçois... 😏🍆

 **v-nikiforov** : Si on continuait, déjà on y serait encore puis je n'arriverais même plus à marcher... 😉 😏

 **c-giacometti : @v-nikiforov** omg je suis jaloux **@y-katsuki** #TheBeast

 **phichit+chu** : #Eros Je suis tellement fier de voir Yuuri comme ça VAS-Y DÉTRUIS LE 🍆💦💦

 **v-nikiforov : @phichit+chu** Je te rassures il m'a déjà détruit maintes fois et inversement... 😏

 **viktufan** : OMG QUI POUVAIT SE DOUTER QUE NOTRE CINNAMON ROLL POUVAIT ETRE UN DIEU DE LA SÉDUCTION

 **alimia4 :** Je veux que **@y-katsuki** me marche dessus ou qu'il m'écrase entre ses cuisses.

 **olikaskatingfan : @alimia4** moi aussi

 **0o0katsuyes0o0 : @alimia4** moi aussi

 **v-nikiforov** : Désolé **@alimia4 @olikaskatingfan @0o0katsuyes0o0** je suis le seul à avoir le privilège d'en profiter 😘😏

 **yuri-plisetsky :** VOUS AURIEZ PAS PU ATTENDRE D'ÊTRE CHEZ VOUS POUR VOUS SAUTER DESSUS ? VOUS ÊTES DÉGOÛTANTS ! 


	8. Câlins réconfortants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri n'est pas bien, et c'est encore la faute de Yakov. Papa Vik et Papa Yuu viennent réconforter leur fils.

* * *

Yuri ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il adorait se faire câliner par Yuuri. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à appeler le Japonais "Tou-chan", ce dernier venait pour n'importe quelle occasion le câliner. En même temps, qui pouvait refuser les câlins de Yuuri Katsuki ? Même si c'était un athlète confirmé qui semblait avoir une forme svelte sans couche de graisse, le Japonais avait toujours une certaine mollesse qui le rendaient aussi agréable à câliner qu'un nounours taille humaine. C'est pour ça que quand Viktor ne se privait pas de câliner Yuuri à la patinoire, Yurio se sentait légèrement jaloux de ne pas pouvoir aussi câliner celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Quand cela arrivait, Yuuri semblait le sentir. Il délassait toujours son fiancé et allait vers lui et l'enlaçait en l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. À chaque fois, le brun le libérait, lui souriait gentiment avant de retourner dans les bras de Viktor.

Les autres patineurs avaient trouvé ça extrêmement attendrissant de voir leur plus jeune membre se comporter de manière aussi adorable avec le patineur japonais qui était tout aussi adorable.

Pour Yurio, Yuuri était un peu comme son roc. Il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour le calmer dans les situations de grand stress.

* * *

Yuri venait encore de rater un Quad. Il était beaucoup trop frustré, et la voix hurlante de Yakov en arrière-plan n'arrangeait rien. Il frappa la glace du poing. Yuuri qui passait à côté s'arrêta d'un coup. Viktor vint à lui rapidement. La mine inquiétée de son fiancé l'avait fait réagir immédiatement.

" _Un problème Yuu ?_

\- _Yurochka n'a pas l'air bien..._

\- Ça suffit Yura, grogna Yakov soudainement. Viens ici."

Le blond soupira et se releva. Il semblait être coincé dans ses pensées. Yuuri réagit rapidement et patina vers lui. Il lui attrapa le poignet et remarqua que son pouls était très rapide. Yakov s'apprêtait à parle mais Viktor leva la main, lui demandant de ne pas intervenir.

Yurio croisa le regard inquiet de son père Japonais. Ce dernier lui sourit chaleureusement avant de le tirer hors de la glace. L'argenté les suivit de près.

Ils remirent les protections pour leurs patins et allèrent dans les vestiaires. Le japonais fit assoir le jeune Russe et passa ses bras autour de sa tête et le ramena contre lui. Le ventre de Yuuri était si confortable... Yurio passa ses bras autour de la taille de Yuuri et soupira. Il avait juste besoin de soutien. Viktor passa une main dans la chevelure blonde de l'adolescent et lui massa le crâne (comme Yuuri le faisait) en lui parlant, sans briser le contact visuel. Yuri hochait la tête aux paroles de Viktor.

Quelques minutes plus tard Yuri s'éloigna de son père Japonais et inspira un bon coup. Son pouls s'était calmé.

"Tu vas mieux Yurochka ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Ouais. Merci **Papa** , _Tou-chan_.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu nous dis quand ça ne va pas encore ok ? On sera toujours là pour toi Yurochka."

Yurio hocha la tête. Satisfait, Yuuri embrassa le sommet de son crâne et le releva. Viktor l'enlaça à son tour.

"Allons-y avant que Yakov ne vienne nous chercher, dit l'Argenté en quittant les vestiaires.

\- Comme si ça t'inquiétait vraiment qu'il vienne nous chercher !

\- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'entendre hurler ! Allez viens fiston.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"

Derrière, Yuuri sourit doucement. Yurio protestait toujours quand Viktor ou lui l'appelaient de la sorte, mais il souriait toujours quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Voir le blond aussi heureux et relaxé en leur compagnie lui donnait des ailes.

* * *

Plus tard, sur la glace, Yuri avait exécuté avec perfection l'un de ses Quads sous le regard fier de ses parents adoptifs. 


	9. Tendresse Physique (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un matin d'abord comme les autres, puis Yuuri séduit inconsciemment Viktor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> J'espère que tout va bien chez vous et que vous prenez soin de vos proches ! qui dit heure tardive, dit SMUUUUUUUT ! Attention ce chapitre contient une grosse dose de smut, mais du smut avec de l'amour et de l'after care, aka ce que j'adore.
> 
> Bonne lecture et lavez vous bien les mains (dans toutes les situations possibles et imaginables !

* * *

Viktor se réveilla en sentant l'autre côté du lit vide et froid. Il se frotta les yeux et chercha Yuuri des yeux, qui n'était évidemment pas présent dans la chambre. Il se leva et alla faire sa toilette. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il alla dans la salle principale en baillant, se demandant ou était Yuuri. L'argenté sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en trouvant son fiancé bien aimé.

Yuuri était dans leur cuisine ouverte, préparant le petit déjeuner en fredonnant ce qui semblait être Eros, et secouait ses hanches en rythme. Viktor l'observait comme si c'était la chose la plus belle et érotique au monde. Il sentait tout son sang se diriger vers son bas ventre, et ça n'aidait VRAIMENT PAS que son cher fiancé ne portait que l'une des chemises de Viktor et son boxer. Le coup ultime a été quand Yuuri avait déposé les ustensiles sur le plan de travail et avec un dernier coup de hanches, il avait porté le col de la chemise à son nez avant de prendre une inspiration. Viktor avait juré entendre un petit gémissement. Il en était même sur. Le Russe passa une langue sur ses lèvres en s'approchant doucement. Yuuri sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses hanches. 

"V-Viktor !

\- Hmm... Bonjour Yuuri, tu commences la journée en me séduisant hm ?

\- Hein ?"

Viktor caressa le derrière de son fiancé en prenant soin de le malaxer, faisant frissonner le brun. Ce dernier se pencha en avant par réflexe. Viktor se pencha sur lui, frottant son membre contre Yuuri. Ce dernier gémit doucement.

"Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu te dandiner sur Eros, tout en portant ma chemise hm ? Puis en gémissant en sentant mon odeur ? T'aime mon odeur Yuu ?"

Le Japonais tremblait légèrement d'excitation. Il sentait son membre se durcir.

"Gnnn... Oui..."

Viktor passa une main dans le sous-vêtement de Yuuri et caressa son membre d'une main, et titilla son anus avec l'autre. Il était encore bien étiré depuis la veille. Il fit rentrer deux doigts facilement et toucha avec précision la prostate de son fiancé, qui poussa un long gémissement.

"Regarde Yuu... Tu mouilles. T'as envie de moi hm ? T'as envie que je te baise la, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Oui Viktor, murmura Yuuri.

\- Je n'entends pas **moya lyubov**... plus fort...

\- VITYA OUI !

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres **Solnyshko**..."

Le Russe retira ses doigts et baissa d'un coup le caleçon de son fiancé, buvant avec délectation la vision de Yuuri penché sur le comptoir, les fesses à l'air le visage rouge et tordu par le plaisir. Viktor se lécha les lèvres et enleva son sous-vêtement, révélant son membre dur. Yuuri qui s'était retourné un instant, gémit de plus belle en voyant l'organe dressé. Le Japonais se redressa et se tourna vers Viktor sous le regard questionneur de ce dernier. Yuuri s'agenouilla sur le sol froid de la cuisine devant son fiancé. Le Japonais prit le Viktor en main et commença à donner des coups de langue sur le sommet de son engin. Entendant les gémissements de plaisir de son homme, Yuuri fut encouragé à aller plus loin. Il prit tout le membre de son homme dans sa bouche, et commença à suçoter avec vigueur.

"Merde Yuu... Tu veux que je te jouisse dans ta jolie petite bouche hm ?"

Yuuri se contenta de gémir et d'hocher la tête du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Hmm vas-y **Solnyshko**... sers toi, ça arrive, juste pour toi..."

Le Japonais suçait avec encore plus de vigueur, la respiration saccadée de son homme couplée aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres excitaient grandement le jeune homme. Viktor passa une main dans les cheveux de Yuuri et le pressa plus contre lui.

Dans un dernier grognement, Viktor se libéra dans la gorge de son fiancé, qui avala avec délectation la semence du Russe, laissant le trop plein couler par les coins de ses lèvres.

Dans un dernier soupir, Viktor se retira et regarda Yuuri pour lui demander comment il allait. Mais sa question se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Le Japonais le regardait, les yeux légèrement larmoyants, la bouche ouverte qui montraient les dernières traces de sperme qu'il n'avait pas pu avaler, ainsi que le reste de semence sur son visage. Son membre sécrétait tant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qu'une petite flaque se formait sur le sol.

Viktor sentit son membre se durcir de plus belle cette vision de débauche. Il attrapa le bras de son homme et l'attira brusquement vers lui, l’entraînant dans un fougueux baiser. Le Russe pouvait se goûter lui-même dans la bouche de Yuuri, mais qu'importe, cela rendait la chose encore plus érotique.

L'argenté bougea son fiancé contre le comptoir et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, lui chuchotant des mots doux dans les oreilles en attendant que Yuuri reprenne ses esprits.

"Vitya...

-Oui Yuu ?

-S'il te plait prend moi, je te veux...

-Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air épuisé, je ne voudrais pas-"

Le Japonais se frotta contre le membre nu de son fiancé et le regarda d'un air enjôleur.

" **Baise moi Viten'ka. Remplis-moi**." Susurra Yuuri.

Viktor grogna et pénétra d'un coup le brun qui poussa un long et fort gémissement en sentant sa prostate se faire viser d'un coup précis. Le Russe continua à faire de puissants va-et-vient, frappant précisément à chaque fois la boule de nerf qui faisait hurler Yuuri de plaisir.

"Mon dieu Vitya, _plus vite PLUS FORT_ !"

L'argenté s'arrêta un instant, tournant son homme sur le côté et prenant sa jambe droite pour la maintenir.

Les coups de hanche reprirent de plus belle, plus frénétiques cette fois et frappant plus fort sa prostate grâce à ce nouvel angle tout en pinçant son téton de sa main libre. Yuuri était réduit à une masse gémissante, ne ressentant que du plaisir.

D'un coup, le corps de Yuuri se cambra, poussant un long et fort gémissement. Le Japonais avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux révulsés, complètement anéanti par le plaisir ressenti par l'orgasme. Il se resserra d'un coup autour de Viktor, qui lui poussa un grogna et donna un dernier puissant coup de hanche et se déversa encore une fois dans Yuuri.

La salle était remplie de leur halètements combinés. Viktor se retira lentement du corps de son homme et sourit, satisfait de voir sa semence s'écouler lentement de l'orifice de Yuuri. Il tourna légèrement son corps et vit que son homme n'était pas du tout recouvert de sa propre semence comme à la fin de leurs ébats... Il avait bel et bien eut un orgasme, il l'avait vu et ressenti mais...

Viktor s'arrêta. Se pourrait-il que son fiancé ait expérimenté un orgasme sec ? Si c'était le cas, cela ne l'étonnait pas que Yuuri ait perdu connaissance après cet orgasme si intense. Il se sentait si fier.

Le Russe porta doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain et le posa dans la baignoire, prenant soin de retirer la chemise que portait son homme et la lança dans le panier à linge sale. Il passa de l'eau sur le corps de Yuuri, le nettoyant de la tête au pied en prenant soin de retirer le reste de son sperme pour éviter quelconque inconfort avant de le sécher avec une serviette douce au toucher. Viktor l'enveloppa dans une autre serviette plus grande et l'emmena dans la chambre ou il le posa sur le lit et le couvrit de leur grande couverture de coton. Yuuri s'emmitoufla immédiatement dedans en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Viktor crut fondre en voyant son amant se comporter inconsciemment de la sorte.

L'argenté s'éclipsa dans la cuisine où il essuya les dernières traces de leur activité et rangea les ingrédients que Yuuri avait sorti pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Heureusement il n'avait commencé qu'a nettoyer le riz, donc il n'y avait rien à jeter. Il remplit la gamelle de Makkachin et alla dans la chambre d'ami (qui était celle de Yurio finalement) où la chienne s'était enfuie quand elle avait senti que ses maîtres allaient pratiquer leur activité très physique. Viktor ne pouvait pas rêver d'un meilleur animal de compagnie. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Makkachin sortir, avant de sortir son téléphone. Il appela Yakov.

"Allo Yak-

\- VITYA OU ES TU ? IL EST DÉJÀ NEUF HEURES PASSÉES ! Hurla le vieux Coach Russe.

\- Ahhh, je voulais juste te dire que ni moi, ni Yuuri n'allons à la patinoire aujourd'hui ! Dit Viktor enjoué.

\- PARDON ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

\- Non ! Yuuri n'est pas bien donc je reste pour m'occuper de lui !~

\- VITYA JE TE JURE QUE-

\- A demain Yakov ! Je te promets qu'on s’entraînera dur demain~"

Viktor raccrocha, satisfait. Il mit son téléphone en silencieux avant de retourner dans leur chambre, voyant que Yuuri dormait toujours. Il s'allongea à ses côtés sous la couverture et presque automatiquement, Yuuri vint se blottir contre lui. Le Russe passa un bras sous sa tête et l'enlaça, humant le parfum qu'il aimait tant.

"Je t'aime Yuuri Katsuki. _Aishiteru_. **Ya lyublyu tebya**."

Viktor déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sombrer à son tour dans le pays des songes.


	10. Échauffements en Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une interview, Viktor et Yuuri qui oublient le monde quand ils font leur échauffement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que ça soit dans votre famille ou vous-même. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que prenez soin de vos proches et restez chez vous !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le couple de patineurs se détendait sur leur canapé. Viktor était posé tranquillement sur les (divines) cuisses de son fiancé. Yuuri caressait et massait le crâne de son homme distraitement. Viktor se tourna légèrement, son visage en face du ventre du Japonais.

"Hey Yuu, demain il y aura une équipe de reporters qui va venir faire une interview globale à la patinoire demain.

\- Ah bon ? Fit Yuuri en arrêtant ses mouvements.

\- Ouais, mais Yuu, n'arrête pas ta main s'il te plait..." grogna légèrement Viktor.

Le Japonais rit doucement et continua ses caresses. Viktor se détendit et enlaça son fiancé puis frotta son visage contre son ventre.

"Comment doit-on se comporter demain ? Demanda Yuuri.

\- Comme on fait d'habitude, répondit simplement l'argenté.

\- ...Même... ça ? On ne pourrait pas s'abstenir pour demain justement ?"

Viktor souleva légèrement le t-shirt de Yuuri et y déposa des baisers papillon. Le Japonais se mit à rire.

"V-Vitya, arrête !

\- Nope. Punition pour avoir juste eu l'idée de ne pas vouloir faire notre rituel habituel !

\- Mais..."

Le Russe mordilla le ventre de son fiancé. Ce dernier glapit de surprise.

"Vitya !"

Viktor sourit et continua à le mordiller, jusqu'à finalement lui laisser un suçon sur la hanche. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant la langue de son fiancé sur sa peau. Il commençait à se sentir un peu serré dans son pantalon, et il pouvait être sûr que Viktor pouvait le sentir. Ce dernier se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Le japonais, légèrement rouge mais avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Tu as besoin d'une belle petite punition **Dorogoy**...

\- Pour avoir voulu échapper à notre rituel d'échauffement ? Ou t'avoir... excité ? Demanda Yuuri en caressant la cuisse du Russe.

\- Les deux... **Prépare toi Yuu, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas faire de sauts demain.**

\- Fais donc... _Je n'attends que ça._ "

Le Russe n'attendit pas plus pour embrasser furieusement son homme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le couple arriva à la patinoire totalement détendus grâce à leur... activité sportive de la veille. Yuuri avait complètement oublié que les journalistes devaient arriver bientôt.

Comme à leur habitude, le couple salua les personnes déjà présentes et commencèrent leur échauffement. Ce qui était particulier avec leur échauffement, c'était qu'ils le faisaient toujours ensemble, et qu'ils semblaient toujours dans leur monde quand ils le faisaient. C'était aussi attendrissant à voir qu'enviant pour 90% des célibataires de la patinoire (pauvre Georgi). 

Yakov qui n'était pas loin les observait en soupirant. Généralement, les exercices qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires mais Viktor lui avait dit que Yuuri préférait les faire tout de même et qu'il avait pris l'habitude au Japon de les faire chaque jour au moins. C'était d'une domesticité incroyable.

Le vieux coach Russe soupira encore une fois avant de se tourne vers l'entrée. Les journalistes venaient d'arriver. Le couple le plus célèbre du monde du Patinage artistique allait encore faire exploser internet.

* * *

Yuuri était allongé sur un tapis de sport, les jambes fléchies. Viktor retenait ses pieds. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse et prit une grande inspiration.

"Combien ? Demanda-t-il à son fiancé.

\- Vingt. On réduit un peu le nombre habituel, j'ai remarqué que t'était un peu inconfortable en t'asseyant sur le tapis.

\- Arrête d'avoir l'air fier Vitya.

\- Moi ? Avoir l'air fier ? Absolument pas mon amour, je suis fier de moi, je ne fais pas semblant. Allez commence Yuu."

Yuuri redressa le haut de son corps, arrivant au niveau de son visage. Viktor lui sourit et se pencha légèrement en avant, arrivant à mi-chemin pour capturer les lèvres de son homme dans un baiser rapide. Se laissa retomber, puis recommençait, recevant un baiser à chaque fois. Ils étaient tellement dans leur propre monde qu'ils n'avaient ni remarqué qu'ils dépassaient leur objectif, ni les journalistes et leurs caméras rivés sur eux.

Yuuri retomba sur le tapis à bout de souffle.

"Je crois qu'on a dépassé le nombre qu'on avait imposé... J'en ai fait combien Vitya ?

\- Environ 50 je crois."

Le japonais hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

"A ton tour. T'as posé où mon téléphone ? Demanda Yuuri en laissant la place à son fiancé.

-Sur le banc. Mais prends le mien, plutôt. Il est dans ma poche de droite."

Yuuri se leva pendant que Viktor se mit sur le ventre. Le Japonais mit la main dans la poche droite du jogging de son homme et y sortit son téléphone. Il s'allongea sur Viktor, le torse contre son dos et les jambes alignés sur les siennes. Il déverrouilla le téléphone et commença à regarder le fil Instagram de son fiancé. Viktor, totalement imperturbable, commença une série de pompes. On voyait qu'en faisant son exercice, il était attentif à ce que disait Yuuri quand il trouvait un post intéressant. Au bout d'une dizaine de pompes, Yuuri lâcha le téléphone passa ses bras autour du torse de Viktor sans serrer pour ne pas le gêner. Il commença à lui chuchoter des mots doux et des encouragements auquel Viktor répondait par des petits rires ou d'autres compliments.

Au bout de la vingtième pompe, Yuuri se leva et aida son fiancé à se redresser. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de s'étirer pour détendre leurs muscles, tout en discutant et s'aidant sur certains mouvements.

Puis vint le dernier exercice. Leur préféré.   
Viktor se mit face à Yuuri à un bras de distance. Il leva les bras en l'air, s'élança et se mit en équilibre sur ses mains. Yuuri compta deux secondes avant que Viktor ne laisse ses jambes retomber sur les épaules de Yuuri qui maintint ses chevilles.

"Ça va Vitya ? Demanda Yuuri en voyant son fiancé s'arrêter un moment.

\- Ça va. Je ne suis pas aussi souple que toi je te le rappelle !

\- Oui oui... Allez t'essayes de descendre plus bas ?"

Viktor hocha la tête et tenta faire descendre ses jambes plus bas jusqu'à arriver au niveau du ventre de Yuuri. Jusque-là, ça allait. Maintenant il faillait qu'il recule à l'aide de ses mains pour être au plus près du corps de son fiancé. Le Russe sentit les mains de son fiancé au niveau du bas de son dos. Cela signifiait qu'avait réussi.

"Prêt ?

\- C'est parti.

\- Ok, un...

\- Deux...

\- Trois !"

Yuuri attira Viktor contre lui qui rapidement passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il respirait bruyamment. Le Japonais le tint fermement contre lui, une main en dessous de son fessier et l'autre autour de sa taille.

"Mon dieu, j'adore cet exercice mais il est tellement éprouvant ! S'exclama Viktor.

\- Il est difficile surtout pour toi, tu n'as pas la même souplesse que moi donc c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- Sinon tu voudrais pas me reposer Yuu ? Je dois être lourd non ?

\- Pour la énième fois depuis qu'on a commencé cet exercice, non Vitya tu n'es pas lourd ! Allez, on change."

Yuuri embrassa Viktor et le fit descendre. Ils se mirent dans les mêmes positions, sauf que Yuuri était dos à Viktor. Il leva les bras et écarta légèrement les jambes. Il s'élança en arrière et se mit en équilibre, avant de laisser ses jambes retomber sur les épaules du Russe. Ce dernier ne chercha même pas attraper les chevilles de son homme. Yuuri avança avec ses mains, donnant une belle vue sur son fessier. Le Japonais fit descendre ses jambes jusqu'à la taille de son homme et l'entoura de ses (divines) cuisses. Le Russe se pencha légèrement en avant et passa ses mains en dessous de son haut. Il plaça ses mains sur sa poitrine.

"T'es vraiment obligé de mettre tes mains EN DESSOUS de mon haut et pas par-dessus Vitya ?

\- Oui, j'aime sentir ta peau sur la mienne, susurra Viktor.

\- Et t'es obligé de dire ça quand on est dans cette position ?"

Viktor se contenta de rire.

"Prêt ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Quand tu veux, je te suis.

\- Ok c'est parti !"

Viktor l'attira vers lui. Le Japonais se gaina au maximum et se retrouva dos contre le torse de l'argenté. Ce dernier enleva rapidement une main de sous son vêtement et la posa sur son menton, guidant le visage de son fiancé vers le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion avant que le Russe ne relâche Yuuri. Ce dernier le frappa doucement sur le torse, les joues flamboyantes.

"T'es insatiable...

\- Insatiable de toi..."

Yuuri déposa un baiser sur la joue de Viktor avant de se séparer de lui pour mette ses patins. Mais dès qu'il se retourna, il vit les caméras pointées sur lui, ainsi que les journalistes et leur équipe technique bouche bée, et pour certains, totalement rouges (et certains hommes croisaient maladroitement leurs jambes).

"Oh mon dieu."

Viktor rit derrière lui et lui attrapa la main, l'emmena loin des journalistes. 

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, l'interview des patineurs artistiques de la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg fut diffusée en ligne.   
Comme Yakov l'avait prévu, internet avait explosé. La routine d'échauffement du couple était rapidement devenue virale, causant pour certains et certaines une un doute ou une révélation sur leur orientation sexuelle.


	11. Rituel Matinal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri et Viktor ont un petit rituel au réveil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! 
> 
> J'AI ENFIN FINI MES PARTIELS !!! Du coup me revoilà. J'ai plein d'idées mais j'arrive pas à me décider sur quoi écrire ! Venez m'embêter ou me donner d'autres idées sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SeikaryuuR27?s=09) ou ici :) 
> 
> Celui la est assez court, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose mais il était déjà tard et je voulais pas rester trop longtemps sur l'ordinateur xD
> 
> En tout cas, avec le déconfinement, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous vous allez bien ! Restez prudent et prenez soin de vos proches ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuuri et Viktor avaient un petit rituel le matin. Pour une raison inconnue, Viktor se réveillait toujours dix minutes avant que leur réveil ne sonne. C'était curieux mais le Russe ne s'en plaignait pas. Il prenait toujours le temps d'admirer le visage relaxé de son fiancé. Yuuri ayant le sommeil lourd, il ne se réveillait pas au moindre toucher que son homme lui faisait. Viktor lui caressait doucement la joue de son pouce, jouait avec ses cheveux, admirait les longs cils de Yuuri et caressait ses lèvres, et tout ça dans un silence confortable pendant cinq minutes. Passés ces cinq minutes, Viktor fermait les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Car c'est à ce moment-là que Yuuri, lui se réveillait.

Le Japonais faisait la même chose que son fiancé. Il caressait les cheveux et le visage de Viktor, et en plus lui embrassait les joues, le front, le haut de son crâne, comme pour le réveiller avec douceur. Au moment où Viktor finit par ouvrir les yeux, totalement réveillé, le réveil sonnait toujours en même temps. Cinq minutes de câlins plus tard, le couple de patineurs se levait pour de bon.

Aucun des deux patineurs ne voudraient changer leur routine pour rien au monde. Admirer le visage paisible de la personne aimée dès les premières lueurs de la journée était incomparable à quoi que ce soit. 


	12. Viktor ? Un introverti ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgence au Japon, Yuuri retourne à Hasetsu pendant quelques jours. Anastasia et Olivier découvrent une nouvelle facette de Viktor qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Il est tard je sais, j'avais envie d'écrire lolol.  
> Ce One shot a trouvé son inspiration de ce [Tweet](https://twitter.com/accioharo/status/1265410301228396544). Du coup voila. Pour ceux qui comprennent pas l'anglais ou qui ont la flemme de cliquer sur le lien, en gros, Viktor est un gros introverti qui ne parle a personne sauf si on parle de Yuuri ou c'est Yuuri lui même qui est en face de lui. Voilaaaaaaaaaaa.
> 
> En tout cas j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous restez prudents en cette période de déconfinement.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> P.S : CAMEOS EN FOLIE !

* * *

"Yuu..."

Yuuri sourit doucement et caressa délicatement la joue de son fiancé.

"Je ne pars que pour quatre jours. Ça ira sans moi, pas vrai Vitya ? Même si Yurochka est à Moscou ?"

Viktor enlaça à son tour Yuuri, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou et hocha la tête. Le Japonais lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes dans un mélange de Japonais, Anglais et Russe. Yuuri était triste de ne pas pouvoir dire "au revoir" à Yuri. Ce dernier était parti passer quelques jours chez son grand-père, juste avant que son cousin ne l'appelle pour solliciter son aide en urgence. Voilà pourquoi le couple c'était retrouvé à l'aéroport de St-Pétersbourg à six heures du matin.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi **Moya lyubov** , ton cousin a plus besoin de toi que moi maintenant. Ça ira."

Yuuri embrassa le front de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et huma son parfum. Viktor le serra contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

"Tu sais très bien comment on est quand on est séparés... Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi voir Eiji ? Je suis sure qu'il-

\- Non **Solnyshko** , coupa Viktor, il t'a demandé toi. Allez, vas-y avant de rater ton avion."

Yuuri se sépara de lui avec réticence et l'attrapa par le col avant de le tirer vers lui avec force pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Viktor n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son fiancé avait déjà mis fin au baiser. Le Russe rougit fortement.

" **Ya lyublyu tebya** Viten'ka. Au revoir.

\- _Aishiteru_ Yuu, Au revoir."

Viktor regarda son fiancé s'éloigner, résistant à l'envie de retourner dans leur appartement et de se rouler en boule dans le lit qu'ils partageaient il y a quelques heures. L'argenté prit son sac de sport qu'il avait laissé à terre et s'en alla à la patinoire de St-Pétersbourg, seul.

* * *

Le lendemain, Anastasia et Olivier arrivèrent à la patinoire ensemble, comme à leur habitude. Ce couple de jeunes patineurs avait étés repérés par Yelena, une autre coach Russe et avaient fait leur entrée peu après la venue de Yuuri en Russie. Du haut de leurs 13 ans, Anastasia (Russie) et Olivier (France) avaient été accueillis chaleureusement par le célèbre couple qui leur donnaient parfois des conseils quand Yelena était trop occupée avec un autre étudiant. Habituellement, quand ils arrivaient, Yuuri les saluaient, suivi de Viktor. Cependant, cette fois ci, leur aîné qui était déjà sur la glace leur avait juste lancé un regard avant de simplement hocher la tête et de faire un Quadruple Lutz comme si de rien était. Le jeune garçon questionna son amie qui haussa les épaules avant de s'échauffer.

Plus tard, pendant la pause déjeuner, Anastasia et Olivier s'étaient attablés avec Mila, Georgi et Viktor. Ce dernier mangeait en silence tandis que leurs aînés discutaient avec animation.

"Yuri n'est pas là ? Demanda Olivier.

\- Lequel ? Répondit presque immédiatement Viktor.

\- Oh, fit Olivier un peu surpris, je parlais du Yuri Russe.

\- Ah. Il est à Moscou avec son grand père. Il devrait revenir demain normalement."

Viktor retourna dans ses pensées, ne prêtant plus attention aux autres. Anastasia regarda son ami puis Mila et Georgi qui secouèrent la tête.

"Et Yuuri alors ? Demanda Anastasia. Le Yuuri Japonais je précise."

L'argenté tourna la tête vers eux et leur adressa son plus beau sourire avec des yeux brillants.

"Yuuri ? Oh ! Mon Yuuri est retourné au Japon !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! Yuuri a reçu un appel urgent de son cousin Eiji mais finalement ce n'était pas si grave ! Il voulait juste présenter son petit-ami américain à la famille et il ne manquait plus que Yuuri. Il reviendra dans quelques jours.

\- Je vois... Et tu as des nouvelles depuis ?

\- Hmm... Hier il est arrivé aux alentours de 17h chez lui et il m'a envoyé beaucoup de photos de lui et son cousin ! Ils se ressemblent tellement... Regardez !"

Viktor leur montra un certain nombre de photos avant de se faire appeler par Yakov. La légende vivante soupira et rangea son téléphone.

"Bon je dois y aller. Au revoir les enfants."

Il se leva et partit sans un mot de plus. Anastasia et Olivier regardèrent leurs aînés qui haussèrent simplement les épaules et sortirent de table eux aussi. Le jeune garçon regarda son amie.

"Viktor est différent de d'habitude tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Anastasia.

\- Si... Habituellement il est plus...

\- Souriant ? Sociable ? Extraverti ?

\- Exactement !

\- C'est surement une passe. Yuri revient demain, il sera plus souriant non ?

\- J'espère..." Murmura Olivier.

Ils finirent le reste de leur repas en silence avant de retourner s’entraîner.

* * *

Le lendemain Yuri arriva à la patinoire quelques heures après tout le monde. Il arrivait directement depuis l'aéroport après avoir été déposé par son grand-père. Il se changea et salua ses collègues avant de voir Viktor réaliser un Triple Salchow. Ce dernier avait une expression concentrée et semblait perdu dans son monde.

"Oi Mila, Georgi.

\- **Salut Yura !** Fit Mila en souriant. **Nikolaï va bien ?**

\- **Il va bien. Il vous passe le bonjour. Sinon, Viktor est...**

\- **Redevenu comme avant,** finit Georgi. **Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.**

 **\- Pourquoi, il était comme ça avant ?** Demanda Anastasia qui s'était approché du groupe avec Olivier.

\- Traduction Ana s'il-te-plait ? Fit Olivier.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne parles pas Russe... D'après Georgi, Viktor était comme ça avant aussi.

\- Aussi...

\- Froid et distant ? soupira Yurio. **Papa** était comme ça avant de partir au Japon.

\- C'est pas évident à voir mais Vitya est un... Euh... **Comment dit-on en anglais déjà...**

\- Introverti ? Dit Georgi.

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! S'exclama Mila. Vitya est un introverti !

\- Wow. On dirait pas.

\- C'est normal, fit Yurio en enlevant ses protèges-patins. Vous êtes arrivés après que _Tou-chan_ soit arrivé ici. Depuis qu'il est arrivé en Russie, **Papa** est devenu totalement extra, c'était très perturbant pour la plupart des patineurs qui le connaissaient avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre _Tou-chan_ au Japon.

\- C'est vrai, soupira Georgi. Quand on a vu Vitya si joyeux et énergétique quand il était avec le Yuri Japonais, on a eu du mal à s'y faire mais on a bien vu l'impact qu'il a eu sur notre champion. Il avait l'air d'apprécier et de s'amuser sur la glace plutôt que de faire ça par obligation. On s'est mis d'accord pour dire que Viktor était totalement introverti sans Yuuri mais dès qu'il est là ou qu'on parle de lui, Vitya devient si énergétique qu'on croirait que c'est un enfant qui a une overdose de sucre et de café.

\- Wow...

\- Surprenant pas vrai ? Ricanna Mila.

\- Et avec Yuri c'est pareil ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Georgi. Depuis le départ Vitya était un peu plus sociable avec Yura, je pense qu'il le considérait déjà comme son fils. Comme quoi tu étais prédestiné à te faire adopter par au moins Vitya quoi qu'il arrive ! Et puis en plus avec Yuuri dans le tas-

\- Ta gueule !" Coupa Yurio en rougissant fortement.

Anastasia et son compère haussèrent un sourcil. Le blond posa bruyamment ses protèges-patins sur le rebord de la patinoire et y entra. Il s'arrêta un instant.

"Je ne le dirais qu'une fois ok ?!"

Il croisa les bras.

" **Papa** me considérait déjà comme son fils bien avant la venue de _Tou-chan_ dans sa vie... Et il a totalement changé depuis. Et comme les deux me considèrent comme leur fils donc... Pour lui j'ai un peu de Yuuri et lui en moi, c'est pour ça qu'il est quand même différent avec moi... NE LE RÉPÉTEZ À PERSONNE OK ?!"

Sur ces mots il patina furieusement vers Viktor. Georgi se mit à rire légèrement en voyant Yurio enlacer un Viktor heureux de retrouver le blond.

"Je pense que Yura aurait voulu avoir Vitya et Yuuri comme parents biologiques si c'était possible, fit le grand brun. Lui-même se dit avoir une partie de Vitya et Yuuri en lui. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, il disait ça par rapport à son style actuel. La grâce du ballet venant de Yuuri et la dextérité du patinage venant de Vitya et l'élégance des deux. C'est un peu compliqué mais cela fait des années que je les observe et c'est évident pour moi. Désolé les enfants."

Anastasia et Olivier hochèrent doucement la tête et continuèrent à observer les deux Russes patinant joyeusement ensemble jusqu'à ce que Yelena et Yakov ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

* * *

Yuri et Viktor mangeaient silencieusement leur dîner. Yurio soupira.

" **Papa**?"

Viktor leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda Yurio.

"Oui ?"

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant avant de détourner le regard.

"J'ai une surprise pour toi et _Tou-chan_."

L'argenté sourit doucement et ébouriffa la chevelure blonde du plus jeune.

"On attendra Yuuri, je veux découvrir en même temps que lui. Ok ?"

Yuri sourit et hocha la tête.

* * *

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURI !"

Le Japonais attrapa la masse argentée arrivant à toute vitesse sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Viktor serra plus fort son fiancé dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Yuu !

\- Toi aussi Vitya..."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant d'entendre un grognement. Yurio semblait être prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

"Je vous signale que vous êtes dans un endroit public, et que vos démonstrations d'affections peuvent attendre d'être à la maison !"

Yuuri se mit à rougir fortement avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras.

" **Tu m'as manqué Yurochka**."

Yurio serra le Japonais dans ses bras pour réponse.

"On rentre ?" Demanda tendrement Viktor.

Le patineur Japonais hocha la tête et rentrèrent ensemble chez eux.

* * *

Au diner, Yuuri raconta avec énergie son court séjour au Japon.

"Tous les cousins étaient réunis, dommage que vous ne soyez pas venus... On s'entend très bien entre nous !

\- T'as combien de cousins _Tou-chan_ ?

\- Cinq, que du côté de ma mère. Mon père est fils unique.

\- Ils ont quel âge ? Demanda Viktor.

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... To-kun à 15 ans, Haru-chan 17, Eiji-kun 19 et Daisuke-nii 27. Et ils font tous du sport régulièrement.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Hm... Volley-ball, Natation, Saut à la perche et Boxe. Aucun d'entre eux n'a atteint le niveau international par contre. Haru-chan commence en pro dans pas longtemps et To-kun fait son entrée aux nationales. Eiji a arrêté et Daisuke-nii pratique de temps à autres.

\- Wow, famille de sportifs alors. T'es le seul à avoir atteint le niveau international alors ! S'exclama Viktor. En plus, bientôt un Olympien aussi...

\- Ça serait cool de tous les rencontrer, fit Yurio.

\- Un jour peut-être. Je leur demanderais quand ils seront tous libres. Je suis le seul qui habite à l'étranger.

\- D'accord !"

Yuuri sourit. Il commença à débarrasser avec l'aide de Viktor quand Yuri se leva brusquement, se ruant à sa chambre. Le couple s'échangea un regard curieux avant d'hausser les épaules puis de continuer à débarrasser la table.

Quand le couple termina de nettoyer la vaisselle, le blond sortit de sa chambre, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

"Yurochka ?"

Yurio tendit des papiers à Yuuri qui les prit délicatement. Viktor regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux tandis que son compagnon porta une main à sa bouche.

" **Dedushka** a rempli les papiers d'adoption et... Du coup si vous voulez toujours de moi comme fils-"

Yuri n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut enlacé par son homologue Japonais. Ce dernier pleurait, heureux. Viktor mit ses bras autour de Yuuri et Yurio, lui aussi pleurant de joie.

"Yurochka... Évidemment que nous voulons toujours de toi comme fils ! Je suis tellement heureux..."

Yuuri déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Yuri et resserra son emprise. Viktor fit de même en caressant doucement le dos de son fiancé.

"Yurochka , je suis tellement fier de pouvoir être officiellement ton père.

\- Moi aussi !"

Yurio se blottit contre le Japonais.

" _Et moi d'être officiellement votre fils._ " 


	13. Diminutif Russe ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Russes décident de donner un diminutif Russe à Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien, vous et vos proches. En raison de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans le monde, je dirais simplement Black Lives Matters. Je ne développerai pas plus à ce sujet, nous le sommes pas vraiment la pour ça.
> 
> Sur une note plus positive, j'ai eu l'inspiration de ce [Tweet](https://twitter.com/dudududesabeast/status/1264977490365370368?s=19) , mais aussi c'est tiré de ce post [Tumblr](https://niedolia.tumblr.com/post/158793053134/psa-for-the-yoi-fandom-russian-names-how-to-use) qui indiquait comment utiliser les diminutifs et autres noms dans la culture Russe, en se focalisant sur Yuri on Ice en particulier. 
> 
> D'ailleurs je remercie infiniment l'artiste (donc [dudududesabeast](https://twitter.com/dudududesabeast?s=09)) non seulement de m'avoir donné l'idée de ce One Shot, mais en plus de m'avoir donné l'autorisation d'utiliser un de ses fanarts que vous verrez un peu plus loin.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Anglais (français)

**Russe**

_Japonais_

* * *

"Yuuri !"

Le susnommé se retourna, attrapant de justesse la masse argentée qui fonçait sur lui. Le Japonais rit légèrement et embrassa doucement le front de son fiancé. Viktor se blottit contre le cou de son bien aimé. Georgi qui était à proximité sourit en voyant ses deux amis s'enlacer.

"Tu as l'air bien heureux Vitya, remarqua Georgi. Une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ?"

Viktor hocha vivement la tête.

" **Da**! Hiroko-san a appelé ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant le téléphone à Yuuri. Tiens **Solnyshko** , Mari-san veut te parler."

Le Japonais prit le téléphone et s'éloigna pour parler tranquillement à sa sœur aînée. Viktor le regarda s'éloigner avec une expression rêveuse. En même temps, Yakov qui était arrivé derrière lui le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Viktor glapit de surprise et frotta l'endroit où il a été frappé.

"Yakov !

\- Arrêtes de reluquer ton fiancé avec cet air de merlan frit !

\- Déjà, je ne reluque pas Yuuri, je l'observe avec amour, dit Viktor en gonflant les joues.

\- Nope, intervint Mila, on t'a vu mater le cul de Yuuri, fais pas semblant."

Yakov grimaça.

"C'était perturbant à entendre, soupira le Coach Russe. J'ai l'impression que l'on parlait de notre Yuri Russe."

Viktor, Mila et Georgi eurent une expression de dégout. En parlant du loup, Yurio arriva.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" demanda Yuri.

Les adultes se tournèrent vers le blond. Georgi posa les mains sur les épaules de son cadet et sourit maladroitement.

"Rien du tout Yura. On parlait juste de ton père.

\- Lequel ?"

A ses mots, Viktor sentit son cœur fondre. Depuis que Viktor et Yuuri avaient signés les papiers d'adoption, Yurio ne se privait pas d'adresser haut et fort (sans réellement le dire) avec fierté que les deux patineurs étaient devenus officiellement ses parents. Voyant le regard attendri de son collègue et ami, Mila rit doucement.

"On parle de Yuuri. Vu que vous avez le même prénom, ça porte à confusion. Surtout quand c'est Vitya qui parle de son mec. D'ailleurs Vitya, t'appelle comment Yuuri quand vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oh. Je l'appelle seulement 'Yuu'.

\- Pas autrement ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, avant d'être d'accord sur 'Yuu', j'avoue que j'avais essayé de l'appeler en maintenant le 'u' le plus longtemps possible.

\- Pour ?

\- ... Montrer le niveau d'amour que je lui porte ?

\- Et il t'a frappé ? demanda Yakov, amusé.

\- Il l'a frappé, ricana Yurio.

\- Il ne m'a pas frappé ! protesta Viktor. Je lui faisais juste un câlin, puis je l'ai appelé, il s'est retourné et a touché là où ma calvitie commence ! 

\- T'as pas de début de calvitie Vitya, soupira Georgi.

\- Bon on s'éloigne du sujet là, interrompit la rousse. Je suppose que 'Yuu' c'est quand même très intime entre vous ?"

Viktor hocha la tête. Mila réfléchit un instant avant de foncer dans les vestiaires. Yakov soupira et abandonna l'idée de renvoyer ses patineurs sur la glace et fit signe à Lilia de s'approcher. Au même moment, Mila revint avec une feuille et un stylo. Elle se plaça sur le rebord de la patinoire et se mit à écrire. Yakov et Lilia se mirent à ses côtés, tandis que Yurio, Viktor et Georgi se mirent de l'autre côté après avoir enlevé leurs protèges-patins. Mila commença à écrire.

Yuuri Katsuki : Dimunitifs.

 **Юра** (Yura), **Юрик** (Yurik), **Юша** (Yusha), **Юрчик** (Yurchik), **Юрок** (Yurok), **Юка** (Yuka), **Юрка** (Yurka), **Юрец** (Yurets). 

"Bon ! Procédons par élimination. On enlève déjà Yura vu qu'on en a déjà un."

Elle barra ' **Юра** _'_.

"Pas Yurka, dit Yurio. On dirait le bruit quand je vois **Papa** et _Tou-chan_ exprimer leur amour. Yurk !

\- J'approuve." Fit Georgi.

Viktor, Yakov et Lilia hochèrent la tête.

"Yurets et Yurok aussi, commença Lilia. Ce n'est pas du tout élégant. Trop agressif pour lui.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Yakov. Yurik aussi."

Mila regarda les autres et barra ' **Юрец** ', ' **Юрок** ' et ' **Юрик** _'_.

"Hmm..."

Tout le monde regarda Viktor. Ce dernier avait son index sur ses lèvres et semblait en pleine réflexion. Il posa son doigt sur un des noms.

"'Yuka' est beaucoup trop féminin, dit-il, puis 'Yurchik' est vraiment trop enfantin. Regardez Eros, c'est totalement l'inverse d'enfantin quand même !

-Tout à fait d'accord ! Il ne reste plus que... 'Yusha !'" s'exclama Mila.

Elle barra ' **Юка** ' et ' **Юрчик** ' et entoura ' **Юша** '. Lilia hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

"Ni trop féminin, ni trop masculin, agréable à dire et élégant. C'est parfait.

\- **Da**. Ça correspond parfaitement, dit Georgi.

\- Yusha... ça me dit quelque chose.

\- Ah bon Vitya ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" Demanda une voix à proximité.

Les patineurs et Coachs sursautèrent et virent Yuuri les regarder avec un air innocent. Mila se racla la gorge.

"On t'a donné un diminutif Russe ! Yuri est un prénom aussi Russe que Japonais donc on s'est permis... Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas ! répondit Yuuri en secouant les mains devant lui. Ça sera plus simple de différentier Yurochka et moi pour les autres aussi. Alors ?

\- Ça sera 'Yusha' !" S'exclama Viktor.

Soudainement, Yuuri se mit à rougir fortement à l'entente de son nouveau diminutif. Mila se mit à paniquer légèrement.

"Ça ne te plaît pas ? Oh mon dieu j'aurais dû te le demander avant de faire ça ! Tu veux changer ? Je suis-

\- Non Mila j'aime beaucoup ! coupa le Japonais. Vous l'avez choisi tous ensemble et c'est juste très flatteur et...

\- Tu es juste embarrassé c'est ça ?" Demanda Georgi.

Yuuri hocha la tête, le regard fuyant. Mila sauta et prit le patineur Japonais dans ses bras.

"Il est tellement mignon ! Tellement précieux !

\- C'est l'effet Katsuki, rit Viktor.

\- Vitya !"

L'argenté rit de plus belle, tandis que son fiancé se dégagea de l'étreinte de la rousse. Il enleva ses protèges-patins et rejoignit Viktor sur la glace.

"Oh. Coach Yakov ! interpella Yuuri.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler juste Yakov, Yusha."

Yuuri se mit à rougir encore une fois et de balbutier avant de se calmer.

"Hum... Ma sœur souhaite venir dans quelques semaines avec ma mère... C'est possible qu'elles aient accès à la patinoire ? Elles n'ont pas encore réservé de billets alors...

\- Bien entendu, j'en parlerais aux gardes devant.

\- Merci Co-Yakov !"

Satisfait, le vieux Coach Russe hocha la tête et ordonna a ses patineurs de reprendre l'entraînement.

"Yuu ?"

Le Japonais se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de son fiancé.

"Ça va ?

\- Oui, je suis juste... émotif. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de gentillesse...

\- C'est normal pour nous, tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant.

\- Vitya..."

Ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser quand la voix tonitruante de Yakov retentit.

"ARRÊTEZ DE FLIRTER ET PATINEZ !"

Yuuri se cacha contre la poitrine de Viktor qui se mit à rire.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Les jours passèrent, et Yuuri s'habituait peu à peu à son diminutif Russe. Tout le monde l'utilisait s'ils ne l'appelaient pas 'Katsuki'. Avant, il se braquait et était déstabilisé pendant un instant à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait 'Yusha'. Maintenant, il rougissait légèrement mais arrivait à rester calme. Personne ne savait pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

Puis la réponse vint naturellement le jour ou Hiroko et Mari Katsuki vinrent à la patinoire ou s'entraînait Yuuri.

Ce jour-là, le patineur Japonais s'entraînait durement à maîtriser parfaitement ses sauts, quand il vit sa mère et sa sœur l'observer depuis l'entrée. Il s'arrêta net, bouche-bée.

" _Okaa-san ? Nee-chan ? Mais que..._

 _\- On est venus te voir Yuuri !_ " Répondit Mari.

Le patineur Japonais remit rapidement ses protèges-patins et courut du mieux qu'il pouvait vers sa famille. Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Hiroko serra fort son fils dans ses bras, tandis que Mari lui caressa doucement le dos.

" _Où est Otou-san ?_ demanda Yuuri.

\- _Son dos ne lui a pas permis de faire le voyage, Il est resté s'occuper de Yu-topia avec Takeshi._ " répondit Mari.

Hiroko leva un bras et fit signe à Viktor qui enfilait ses protèges-patins.

"Vicchan !"

L'argenté rejoignit l'étreinte.

" _Hiroko-san ! Vous m'avez manqué !_

- _Et moi alors ?_ rit Mari.

\- _Toi aussi Mari-san !_

\- _Vicchan, c'est Okaa-san_ **,** dit Hiroko.

\- _Et Nee-chan pour moi, Vicchan._

\- _Désolé Okaa-san, Nee-chan._ "

Hiroko lâcha son fils et son futur beau-fils. Mari sourit et enlaça Viktor à son tour. Le patineur Japonais sourit tendrement en voyant son fiancé dans les bras de sa sœur.

" _Yurio-chan, viens dans mes bras !_ " Dit la mère de Yuuri en souriant.

Plus timide et réticent, le blond s'approcha d'Hiroko et l'étreignit.

"Content de te revoir Yurio, fit Mari.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Mais moi aussi."

La sœur de Yuuri ébouriffa les cheveux de Yuri et se tourna vers l'équipe Russe.

"Vous devriez-être la famille Russe de mon petit-frère pas vrai ? Je suis Mari Katsuki, et voici ma mère Hiroko Katsuki Ma mère à un Anglais un peu rudimentaire, je traduirais de temps à autres. Enchantées."

Mari s'inclina. Hiroki qui avait libéré Yurio s'inclina aussi. Yakov s'avança.

"Je suis Yakov Feltsman, le Coach. Merci de votre aide. Voici Lilia Baranovskaya, celle qui entraîne Yura et Yusha au ballet, et voici mes étudiants. Georgi Popovich et Mila Babicheva. Enchantés de même."

Les quatre Russes s'inclinèrent à la manière des deux Japonaises. Hiroko eut un petit sourire et Mari sembla un instant dans ses pensées.

"Tutoyez-moi, mais... Yusha ?"

Yuuri se mit à rougir.

"Oh ! C'est pour différencier les deux Yuris. Comme Yuri est un prénom Russe aussi, on a décidé de lui donner un diminutif Russe. C'est une façon aussi de montrer qu'on est proche de lui. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère, expliqua Mila.

\- Non au contraire, rit Mari. Ça lui va comme un gant !"

Yuuri s'offusqua en voyant le sourire narquois de sa sœur qui expliqua en Japonais ce que Mila lui avait dit. Hiroko, amusée, tapota le dos de son fils avant de sourire aux Russes.

"Merci, de prendre soin de Yuu-kun, Feltsman-san, Baranovskaya-san.

\- Ce n'est rien Katsuki-san. Appelez-moi simplement Yakov.

\- Et moi juste Lilia.

\- D'accord Lilia-san, Yakov-san. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Hiroko."

Soudainement, Mari se mit à sourire sournoisement et chuchota à l'oreille de sa mère qui se mit à rire. La sœur de Yuuri passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

"Hey petit-frère, accompagne-moi à la pharmacie.

\- Pourquoi si soudainement ?!

-Parce que.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- _T'as vraiment envie que je le dise haut et fort ?_ "

Yuuri pâlit.

" _Non ça ira..._ Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu parles Russe.

\- Vitya aussi !

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour passer du temps avec mon petit-frère ? Allez viens !

\- Nee-chan ?!"

Mari tira Yuuri jusqu'au vestiaires.

"Bon... on va s'asseoir ?" Fit Viktor.

L'argenté mena Hiroko vers un banc à proximité de la glace. Elle fit signe à son futur gendre de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Yusha, diminutif, signification en Russe ?"

Mila secoua la tête. La mère de Yuuri réfléchit un instant avant de demander à Viktor de lui apporter de quoi écrire.

"Yuu-kun, timide avec 'Yusha' ?

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit Georgi. Pourquoi ?

\- 'Yusha' signification avec 'Yuuri' en Japonais."

Viktor lui donna un cahier et un stylo. Elle le remercia et écrivit 'YUURI' en haut, puis une flèche pointant vers ' _勇利_ '. Elle entoura les kanjis.

"Yuuri en Kanji."

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Elle réécrivit Yuuri en Kanji et écrivit au-dessus 'Yuu' et 'Ri'.

"Un Kanji, un mot."

Elle entoura le ' _勇_ _ **'**_ et en dessous écrivit ' _いさむ_ '. Elle tendit le cahier à Viktor qui la regarda curieusement.

"Entraînement Japonais Vicchan."

L'argenté prit le cahier et écrivit en dessous 'ISAMU'.

"Très bien Vicchan ! Isamu veut dire 'Bravoure'."

Un "Ooooh" collectif se fit entendre.

"Mais, fit Hiroko, 'Yuu' de 'Yuuri', autre mot."

Elle traça une flèche et écrivit ' _勇者_ ' au bout et en dessous ' _ゆうしゃ_ '. Elle donna le cahier à son futur gendre avec un grand sourire. Il écarquilla les yeux.

"Wow.

\- Un problème Vitya ?" demanda Lilia.

L'argenté se contenta de montrer le schéma. 

En dessous de ' _ゆうしゃ_ ', Viktor avait écrit 'Yuusha'. Dire que les Russes étaient surpris était un un euphémisme.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Mila.

\- 'Courage'." Déclara Hiroko avec fierté.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de toute l'équipe Russe. Le diminutif Russe lui allait parfaitement, mais en plus la signification en Japonais était parfaite pour Yuuri ! C'était une heureuse coïncidence.

Pile au même moment, Yuuri et Mari arrivèrent. Le patineur Japonais portant ses patins et sa sœur avec un sac plastique à la main, l'air satisfait. Yuuri allait dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta net en voyant les expressions de ses collègues. Mari se précipita vers sa mère.

" _Alors tu leurs a dit ?!_

_\- Oui, ils ont étés très surpris !_

_\- Comment ça ?_ demanda Yuuri.

\- _La signification de 'Yusha'_ !"

Yuuri se mit à rougir fortement et lâcha ses patins pour se cacher derrière ses mains en grognant. À la fois amusé et attendri, Viktor prit son fiancé dans ses bras. Le dit fiancé blottit son visage contre la poitrine de son homme, tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement le dos en riant.

"Yuuuuuuusha ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ce que signifiait ton diminutif en Japonais ?" Demanda Mila.

Yuuri maugréa quelque chose contre son fiancé.

"Il dit que c'est gênant, dit Viktor.

\- Mais non Yusha, ça te va comme un gant." Rassura Georgi.

Yuuri tourna la tête et laissa sa joue contre la poitrine Viktor.

"Je ne voulais pas faire croire que je me vantais d'avoir un diminutif Russe qui non seulement fait partie de mon prénom écrit en Japonais, mais en plus qu'il soit associé à une qualité que je n'ai pas.

\- Ce qui est absolument faux _Tou-chan_ , intervint Yurio. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as mis à terre deux personnes à main nues la semaine dernière.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les Russes en cœur.

\- ... Je vous expliquerai plus tard." Répondit simplement Yuuri.

Yakov soupira. Il alla auprès de Yuuri et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Tu es trop modeste gamin. Sois flatté et accepte ce genre de compliments. Mais pas trop, je ne veux pas avoir de Vitya 2.0 dans mes pattes."

Viktor s'indigna mais ne contesta pas les dires de son Coach. Ce dernier frappa fort dans ses mains, ordonnant à ses patineurs de retourner sur la glace. Il invita la mère de Yuuri à regarder l'entraînement. Hiroko accepta avec joie, tandis que Mari préféra aller chercher des patins à louer à l'accueil. Les Russes la regardèrent avec surprise en la voyant patiner avec facilité après s'être échauffée.

"Bah quoi ? Yuuri n'est pas le seul à savoir patiner." avait-elle dit avant de faire une séquence de pas complexe. Quand on lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne s'était pas lancée dans une carrière de patineuse professionnelle, Mari avait répondu qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'envie de se lancer dans une telle carrière, que c'était juste un passe-temps et pas une passion comme son jeune frère, et puis qu'elle n'était pas si douée que ça.

La seule chose que l'équipe Russe de Patinage Artistique à pu penser juste après était que la famille Katsuki était incroyable, mais aussi beaucoup trop modeste.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Après l'entraînement, Yakov donna l'autorisation à Viktor et Yuuri (et accessoirement Yuuri vu qu'il n'était pas son Coach) de prendre quelques jours de repos pour passer du temps avec Hiroko et Mari. Pendant ces quelques jours, Viktor et les deux Yuris emmenèrent leur famille dans tous les recoins de St-Pétersbourg, accompagné parfois des patineurs Russes, ravis de passer du temps avec les Katsuki.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Le jour ou Hiroko et Mari devaient repartir à Hasetsu, tout le monde était venu leur dire au revoir à l'aéroport.

"Venez passer du temps à Yu-topia hors saison, dit Mari. On sera ravis de vous accueillir. Okaa-san et Otou-san vont vous préparer du Katsudon !

\- Katsudon ? C'est pas le surnom que Yura donnait à Yusha ? demanda Georgi.

\- Le Katsudon c'est un plat de 900 calories beaucoup trop bon, répondit Yurio. Katsudon ressemble beaucoup au nom de Tou-chan en plus c'est son plat préféré... Alors je l'appelais comme ça avant.

\- C'est un plat venu du ciel, dit Viktor. La meilleure chose que j'aie jamais mangé. _Le Katsudon de Okaa-san est le meilleur !_ "

Hiroko sourit et fit signe à son futur gendre de s'incliner à sa hauteur. Il s'exécuta et la mère de Yuuri mit ses mains sur ses joues. Elle lui pinça doucement les joues.

" _Tu es trop gentil Vicchan ! Tu n'exagères pas un peu parce que je suis ta future belle-mère ? Je suis sûre que beaucoup de plats Russes sont meilleurs que mon Katsudon !_

 _\- Mais non ! C'est la vérité Okaa-san !_ "

Hiroko lui tapota doucement la joue et le lâcha, tandis que Mari traduisait la conversation aux Russes. Lilia esquissa un sourire.

"Vous êtes beaucoup trop modeste Hiroko-san, on voit d'où la modestie et la gentillesse de Yusha vient. Si Vitya dit que votre plat est divin, c'est qu'il le pense vraiment. Ce garçon ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture."

Yuuri lui chuchota la traduction en rougissant à sa mère qui s'inclina en remerciant chaleureusement Lilia pour ses compliments.

 _"Okaa-san,_ dit Mari, _c'est bientôt l'heure de partir..._

\- _Oh déjà..._ Yakov-san, Lilia-san, merci beaucoup. Vous aussi Gosha-kun, Mila-chan. _Yurio-chan, viens avec tes parents la prochaine fois qu'ils viennent nous rendre visite d'accord ? On fera une nouvelle photo de famille tous ensemble et aussi vous trois seuls !"_

Yuri hocha la tête.

"Merci de votre hospitalité. Et merci de prendre soin de mon petit-frère. Mais si un jour j'apprends qu'il n'est pas heureux ici, je prends Yuuri et Vicchan et je les ramène au Japon. Nous avons notre propre patinoire à Hasetsu, déclara Mari.

\- Nee-chan !

\- Vitya aussi ? demanda Mila.

\- Depuis le temps, c'est devenu mon frère aussi. Et franchement, vous pensez vraiment que ces deux la puissent rendre malheureux l'autre où ne pas être épanouis dans leur couple ?"

Tout le monde regarda le couple, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, rougissants.

"Je ne peux pas le nier." Soupira Yakov.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Yuuri soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fiancé pour enlacer sa mère et sa sœur. Viktor rejoignit l'embrassade.

"On se reverra la prochaine fois, d'ici-là, prend soin de mon fils Vicchan. Prend aussi soin de mon petit-fils."

Yurio rougit en entendant Hiroko.

"Allez, on y va, dit Mari en soulevant les bagages. Au revoir !

\- Au revoir tout le monde ! Venez vite nous voir au Japon !

\- Au revoir !" Firent les Russes en chœur.

D'un dernier signe de la main, les deux Japonaises s'en allèrent. Viktor prit son fiancé dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

"On va les revoir bientôt Yuu.

\- Je sais... mais ça me fait toujours mal de les voir partir comme ça."

Viktor l'embrassa encore une fois.

"Cette fois tu n'attendras pas 5 ans avant de retourner à Hasetsu. En plus Yurotchka et moi sommes là.

\- Et nous aussi." Dit Georgi.

Yuuri rit légèrement et se blottit contre Viktor, humant son parfum.

"Et sinon, commença Mila, cette histoire de toi qui met deux gars à terre, tu nous la raconte Yusha ?"

Yuuri colla son visage contre la poitrine de son fiancé et grogna. 


	14. Yurio's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri se réveille et voit son fils adoptif regarder distraitement l'extérieur. Yuuri apprend des choses sur la famille biologique de Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!
> 
> Je sais, ça fait longtemps. Il y avait un mélange de flemme et... bah nan juste de flemme. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre longtemps et voila un petit OS concentré sur l'histoire familiale de Yuri, telle que je l'imagine dans cet univers.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un sentiment indescriptible réveilla Yuuri. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et regarda avec tendresse son fiancé, endormi. Il prit son téléphone et l'alluma. 00h45. Ne sentant pas le sommeil revenir et ayant une forte soif, Yuuri se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Viktor. Ce dernier grogna mais agrippa avec force le coussin de Yuuri, enfouissant son visage dedans. Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo avant de sortir de la chambre.

Le Japonais manqua de trébucher et de glapir de surprise en voyant son fils adoptif près de la fenêtre, regardant distraitement le ciel.

"Yurochka ? Qu''est ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'as pas sommeil ?" demanda Yuuri.

Le blond secoua la tête, continuant à regarder le ciel. Yuuri fronça les sourcils. C'était inhabituel que Yurio soit si silencieux. Alors il se mit vite en cuisine. Il prépara rapidement deux tasses de chocolat chaud, prenant soin de mettre un peu de cannelle dans la tasse de son fils adoptif.

"Yurochka ?

\- Hm ?"

Yuuri leva les deux tasses avec un petit sourire.

"Chocolat chaud ? Je l'ai préparé comme tu l'aimes."

Yuri regarda son homologue Japonais et s'éloigna de la fenêtre, prenant la tasse chaude que Yuuri lui tendait.

"Merci..."

Yuuri lui sourit et lui caressa doucement la chevelure.

"On va s'asseoir sur le canapé ?"

Le blond hocha la tête et suivit Yuuri sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent en sirotant doucement leur boisson en silence. Yuuri était patient. Il attendrait que son fils adoptif lui parle de son plein gré de ce qui le tracasse.

"C'est sensé être aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de ma mère biologique, fit Yuri.

\- L'anniversaire de ta mère ?

\- Ouais. Anna Turgenev, une actrice Russe.

\- Tu... N'es pas triste de ne pas pouvoir passer son anniversaire avec elle ? demanda Yuuri.

\- Absolument pas, répondit Yurio. J'avais oublié son existence pour tout te dire.

\- Même si...

\- Même si c'est ma mère biologique ouais. Viktor et les autres le savent déjà mais... Je n'étais pas voulu par mes parents, surtout ma mère."

Yuuri manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

"Comment ?...

\- J'étais littéralement une surprise. Ma mère était partie faire la fête, et totalement ivre elle a couché avec mon père. Evidemment sans protection."

Yurio prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de continuer :

" **Dedushka** m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me garder, mais mon père a insisté pour m'avoir, et de m'élever une fois que je serais né. Ma mère a accepté, elle ne voulait pas vraiment ôter une vie.

\- Je vois... Et ton père ? Qu'est-ce-

\- Il est mort. Quelques mois avant ma naissance. Accident de voiture.

\- Oh. Désolé."

Yurio secoua la tête.

"C'est rien. Je suis légèrement triste de ne pas l'avoir connu mais on y peut rien. Dedushka m'a dit que son fils était un homme bon, mais irresponsable. Même si son fils n'est plus de ce monde, il reste heureux que je sois en vie.

\- Je vois...

\- Du coup, après la mort de mon père, ma mère ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de moi. Du coup je suis né à terme. En plus vu qu'elle était une actrice très populaire pendant ce temps et en plus venait d'une ancienne famille noble Russe, il ne fallait surtout pas que ma naissance se fasse savoir. Elle a donc fait signer à **Dedushka** un document qui lui a fait renoncer ses droits en tant que mère et lui a donné ma garde, coupant tout les liens avec moi et **Dedushka**. Sa famille nous envoyait de l'argent jusqu'à ce que je commence à en gagner grâce aux compétitions."

Yurio posa sa tasse sur la table basse. Yuuri en profita pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils adoptif. Ce dernier se blottit contre le torse de son père Japonais.

"Ils n'ont pas essayé de te recontacter depuis ? demanda le Japonais.

\- Si, après ma dernière médaille d'or en Junior.

\- C'était il y a peu de temps alors...

\- Ouais. Ils voulaient renouer le contact avec moi vu que j'étais devenu un athlète connu ici. Ça allait leur donner un peu plus de prestige dans leurs soirées mondaines tu vois ? Mais **Papa** est intervenu.

\- Vitya ?"

Yurio hocha la tête.

"Lui aussi fait partie d'une famille noble de Russie, sauf que la sienne est plus influente et puissante par rapport à celle de ma mère. Du coup il est intervenu et a utilisé l'influence de sa famille pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Et sa famille n'a rien dit ?

\- Nope. Tu n'as jamais vu la famille de **Papa**?

\- Pas encore... Je suppose qu'on va le faire un jour ou un autre.

\- Ses parents sont hyper sympas, tu verras.

\- Je te crois. Mais du coup ils n'ont pas cherché à te faire revenir dans la famille ?

\- Si, ma mère à essayé encore une fois mais la pression de la famille Nikiforov l'a rapidement dissuadé. Depuis je ne l'ai plus revu ni entendu parler d'elle, à part dans les magazines ou les publicités.

\- Tant mieux. Mais pourquoi tu étais si pensif depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Yuuri."

Yurio se blottit plus contre la poitrine de Yuuri et soupira. Il semblait qu'il luttait contre le sommeil.

"Je me demandais... à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si **Papa** n'était pas intervenu ce jour là, j'aurais été obligé de retourner avec ma mère... connaissant les chantages qu'elle pourrait faire à **Dedushka**. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, ni de sa famille parce que... je vous ai vous deux maintenant... C'est... le principal..."

Sur ces mots, Yurio s'endormit dans les bras de son père Japonais. Yuuri se permit un petit sourire en voyant le visage apaisé de son fils et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. S'assurant qu'il dormait profondément, Yuuri porta le blond et l'emmena dans sa chambre, le posant délicatement dans son lit. Il le couvrit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce. Il alla se brosser les dents et se glissa dans son propre lit. Une fois installé, il sentit des bras se glisser autour de sa taille, le serrer contre un torse musclé. Yuuri sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son cou.

"Tu nous as entendu ? demanda Yuuri.

\- Oui. Je voulais que Yurochka te raconte par lui-même son histoire de famille.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois intervenu pour lui, fit Yuuri en se tournant vers son fiancé.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'allais surtout pas le laisser partir avec la famille qui l'avait abandonné avant. Ça aurait été cruel de ma part. Je pense que je considérais déjà Yurochka comme mon fils à ce moment là, même inconsciemment.

\- Je suis fier de toi Viten'ka."

Yuuri embrassa doucement Viktor et posa sa tête contre a poitrine. Il soupira de contentement et s'endormit dans les bras de son fiancé.


	15. Chamailleries et Câlins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri et Viktor ont la maison pour eux, ils décident de jouer à la console.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIR
> 
> Je suis revenue si tôt hein ? C'était surtout que je profite un maximum de mon nouveau clavier mécanique qui brille, c'est si beau :3 Du coup j'ai une nouvelle motivation pour écrire, hehehehehe.
> 
> Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai environ 5 OS de prévus en tête en plus. J'vais aussi mettre sûrement un peu plus de temps à écrire vu que je me suis lancée dans Animal Crossing New Leaf looool oops
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yuri enfila son manteau.

"Bon j’y vais. Mila m’attend en bas. _Ittekimasu_.

\- Hm, sois prudent _Koneko_. Et tu demanderas à Mila et Georgi s’ils veulent dîner à la maison ce soir. Je vais préparer du _Yakisoba_.

\- Ok.

\- Sois prudent Yurochka ! fit Viktor au loin.

\- ****Da****!"

Yurio sortit. Lui, Georgi et Mila avaient prévu de déambuler dans les rues de St-Pétersbourg pour passer le temps, mais aussi pour laisser un jour de repos à Yuuri et Viktor ou ils pourraient faire ce qu’ils veulent à deux, sans avoir leur fils adoptif à proximité.

Du coup, Yuuri et Viktor avaient prévus de passer la journée ensemble dans la "Gaming Room" du Japonais. C’était à l’origine une autre chambre d’ami très spacieuse ou Viktor gardait un peu partout ses médailles et trophées au fil des années. Yuuri avait amené son bel ordinateur ainsi que ses consoles, avec ses jeux et quelques unes de ses figurines qu’il gardait soit au Japon ou à Détroit avec Phichit.

Cette "Gaming room" avait été complètement décorée par Yuuri. Il avait placé son bureau (entouré de LED multicolores) contre le mur à droite de l’entrée avec deux écrans, la tour (transparente et toute aussi lumineuse) juste à côté avec le clavier et la souris (qui s’illuminaient aussi de toutes les couleurs, c’était toujours très beau à voir du point de vue de Viktor.)

Contre le mur en face de la porte se trouvait une télévision sur laquelle reposait un meuble avec Les consoles récentes que Yuuri possédait, dont son plus récent achat, sa Nintendo Switch édition Animal Crossing. Juste devant la télévision, il y avait un canapé d’angle qui pouvait se mettre en lit, au cas où l’un des trois résidents voulait jouer à la console tout en étant allongé (c’était l’idée de Yurio et Yuuri était heureux de la suivre).

Enfin, dans le coin vide de la pièce se tenait trois meubles contenant les médailles et les trophés que Yuuri, Viktor et Yurio ont remportés tout le long de leur carrière. La Légende Vivante Russe avait insisté pour que leurs médailles soient dans la Gaming Room de Yuuri, et ce dernier n’avait pas pu refuser après avoir le regard espéré de son fiancé.

Du coup Yuuri était couché sur le canapé-lit, jouant distraitement à Animal Crossing quand son fiancé vint se coucher à côté de lui, Makkachin se reposant derrière le canapé. Sans un mot, Yuuri donna les Joycons à Viktor qui commença à jouer pendant que Yuuri s’installa confortablement contre le Russe.

"Yuu, tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi Raymond semble avoir les meilleurs vêtements et une déco incroyable autour de sa maison ? Il n’y a pas un peu de favoritisme la ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Yuuri en souriant narquoisement.

\- Les roses bleues autour de sa maison ? Ta maison qui s’est mystérieusement déplacée à côté de la sienne ?

\- T’es jaloux mon amour ?

\- Oui, très.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi être jaloux Vitya ! rit le Japonais.

\- Tu aimes un autre homme que moi-

\- C’est un chat Vitya, coupa Yuuri.

\- Tu aimes ce chat qui me ressemble- Arrête de rire ! Il a une mèche comme la mienne ! J’ai tout les droits d’être jaloux !"

Yuuri arrêta de rire et gonfla les joues.

"Tu me dis ça mais tu as fait la même chose avec Bouloche.

\- Hein ?"

Le Japonais prit les manettes des mains de son fiancé et dirigea le personnage vers un chalet au toit orange avec une multitude de roses rouges autour.

"Je te rappelle qu’avant que je fasse déménager notre personnage, sa maison était trèèèèèèès proche de celle de Bouloche et que ce même personnage portait AUSSI de beaux vêtements.

\- C’est pas de ma faute ! Bouloche est tellement mignon que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le gâter et de vouloir lui faire des câlins ! C’est comme avec toi ****Solnyshko**** ! Je veux tout le temps te câliner, te chouchouter et t’es trop mignon !

\- Je te rappelle que Bouloche est assez enrobé par rapport aux autres villageois qu’on a, puis il à l’air de tout le temps vouloir pleurer. J’ai l’air de vouloir pleurer la ?

\- Non, mais contrairement à lui tu es plus… _Sauvage et Eros_."

Yuuri grogna et se leva. Il rangea les Joycons et sauta sur Viktor, bloquant ses mains et ses pieds. Et l’embrassa.

"On est vraiment jaloux parce qu’on chouchoute nos personnages favoris dans Animal Crossing la ? demanda Viktor en riant.

\- Je suppose, répondit Yuuri en souriant narquoisement. On laisse la maison à coté de celle de Raymond et je te libère?"

Le Russe lui rendit son sourire et déséquilibra Yuuri pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

"Même si j’appréciais énormément être en dessous de toi, je préfère que notre maison soit à côté de celle de Bouloche. On fait comme ça et je te libère ?"

Yuuri se libéra les mains et commença à chatouiller son fiancé avant de se retrouver à califourchon au dessus de lui.

"Sûrement pas. On laisse la maison à coté de celle de Raymond !" s’exclama Yuuri en chatouillant de plus belle les côtes de son fiancé.

Viktor se mit à rire hystériquement en tentant de reprendre le dessus sur Yuuri.

"Yuuuuuu-riiiii, stoooooooop ! J-j’en peux p-pluuuus !

\- O-on laisse la maison à côté de celle de Raymond ! fit Yuuri essoufflé.

\- J-Jamais !"

Dans un ultime effort, Viktor souleva Yuuri pour tenter de reprendre le dessus sur lui, mais le Russe n’avait pas anticipé quand dans leur petite bagarre improvisée, ils arriveraient bien vite à la limite du canapé-lit.

Alors, les deux amants se retrouvèrent au sol, totalement décoiffés et essoufflés, l’air totalement abasourdi dans les bras de l’autre. Yuuri commença à rire légèrement, puis de fil en aiguille il rit à gorge déployée. Devant l’absurdité de la situation, Viktor le rejoignit dans son hilarité et serra fort son fiancé dans ses bras.

Les amants se calmèrent et se regardèrent avec amour.

"On fait un compromis ? tenta Viktor.

\- On déplace la maison à côté de celle de Ramsès ?

\- Vendu."

Viktor sourit tendrement et inclina doucement la tête pour embrasser son fiancé, quand il sentit un poids sur ses côtes. Makkachin avait sauté sur eux, pensant qu’ils jouaient.

Le Russe regarda son fiancé et se mit à rire encore une fois, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son fiancé. Pile au même moment, son téléphone sonna brièvement. Yurio avait envoyé un message.

**** Dis à Katsudon que Mila et Georgi mangent à la maison. Pensez à ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer la maison. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait dans cette maison. On sera la pour huit heures. ** **

* * *

****Phichit Chulanont**** _@phichit_chu_

le village de ****@y-katsuki**** dans #ACNH est juste magnifique et il a les meilleurs villageois ???? Pourquoi ya autant de fleurs autour de certaines maisons???? Pourquoi Yuuri a autant de chance dans les jeux vidéos ??? JE SUIS JALOUX

****Guang-Hong Ji**** _@guanghongji_

 ** **@y-katsuki @phichit_chu**** ???? Yuuri a quels villageois ?

****Phichit Chulanont**** _@phichit_chu_

 ** **@y-katsuki @guanghonji**** Il a Raymond, Bouloche, Mathéo, Ramsès, Mirza, Patty et Bibi !!!!!!!! Comment t'as fait Yuuri ? T'as payé tes villageois ????

****Guang-Hong Ji**** _@guanghongji_

 ** **@y-katsuki @phichit_chu**** OMG

****Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov**** _@y-katsuki_

 ** **@phichit_chu**** ****@guanghonji**** Seulement de la chance :)

****ACfanatic** ** _@icedaddy_

 ** **@phichit_chu**** ****@guanghonji**** ** **@y-katsuki**** Je confirme il a vraiment de très bons villageois... Je souhaite avoir un village pareil un jour...


	16. Les danses de Détroit (Pas de smut mais très sous entendu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit montre à nos Patineurs préféré une vidéo de Yuuri, lui et d'autres personnes dansant sur de la k-pop. Personne n'était prêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONSOIR ME REVOILA
> 
> Je suis motivée, je suis malade (j'ai un rhume mais ça va) et je suis retombé dans une vielle période de k-pop. Du coup la musique en rapport avec ce chapitre c'est Abracadabra de Brown Eyed Girls. J'utilise la "Performance Version" pour écrire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour une raison inconnue, Phichit avait décrété que ça serait une bonne idée d’organiser des vacances en Russie avec leur groupe habituel de patineurs. Du coup, Yuuri, Viktor, Yurio, Mila, Georgi, Phichit, Chris, Sara (sans son frère), Guang-Hong, Leo, JJ et Otabek étaient réunis dans la salle de repos de la patinoire. Phichit avait poussé tout le monde à continuer légèrement leur entraînement tout en s’amusant.

Alors qu’ils discutaient d’un ton léger quand Mila se leva d’un coup, attirant l’attention de tout le monde.

"Phichit ! Yusha nous a dit que tu as vécu avec lui pendant quelques années à Détroit ! C’est vrai ?

\- Yusha ?

\- Le diminutif Russe de Yuuri, fit Georgi en sirotant son thé.

\- Awwwwwwwwwwww c’est trop mignooooon ! Laissez-moi Tweeter ça quelque part… Sinon Mila, oui j’ai vécu avec Yuuri pendant environ cinq ans. Pourquoi ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais des trucs à nous raconter sur lui… Il ne nous dit quasiment rien sur ses années à Détroit ! dit Mila en faisant la moue.

\- C’est vrai ça, j’ai envie de connaître les petits secrets sales de Yuuri." fit Chris en souriant narquoisement.

Phichit réfléchit un instant avant de sourire avec un air totalement machiavélique. Il fixa son meilleur ami en ricanant. Yuuri qui avait senti le regard insistant du Thaïlandais se retourna vers lui.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda le Japonais.

\- Je crois que Phichit va nous montrer tes heures de gloire pendant tes années à Détroit." fit Otabek en haussant les épaules.

Yuuri palit en voyant Phichit lever son smartphone bien haut avec un grand sourire.

"Je te jure Phichit si tu mets une des vidéos à laquelle je pense je-

\- Club de dance, Brown Eyed Girls, talons hauts.

\- PHICHIT, NON !

\- PHICHIT, SI !"

Yuuri tenta de se lever d’un coup pour empêcher la "catastrophe" mais une paire de bras autour de sa taille l’en empêcha, le forçant à s’asseoir sur une paire de cuisse bien fermes.

"V-Vitya !

\- Moi aussi je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu faisais quand tu étais à Détroit, susurra Viktor.

\- Mais je-

\- Phichit, derrière la télé il y a un câble avec lequel tu peux relier ton téléphone !

\- Merci Viktor !"

Viktor raffermit sa prise en sentant Yuuri gigoter dans tout les sens. Il planta un baiser dans son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Yuuri. Ce dernier se mit à rougir en sentant le regard de ses amis sur lui.

"Ne vous moquez pas s’il vous plaît…

\- Aucune chance que l’on se moque ! Ce n’est pas du tout JJ Style ! répliqua JJ.

\- Mais quel est le rapport ? s’indigna Yurio.

\- Aucun mais laissons le dans son monde." Répondit Otabek.

Phichit prit le câble dont parlait Viktor et le brancha. Il posa un instant son téléphone et se mit devant l’écran, bombant le torse. Yakov et Lilia qui se demandaient ou se trouvaient tout les Patineurs entrèrent dans la pièce.

"Chers amis Patineurs et chers amis Russes, vous aussi Coach Feltsman et Madame Baranovskaya. Je vais vous montrer aujourd’hui une des nombreuses choses que Yuuri et moi avons faites à Détroit ensemble. La vidéo que je vais vous montrer est la cover d’une dance d’un clip de k-pop sorti en 2010, Abracadabra de Brown Eyed Girls."

Le Thaïlandais s’inclina et appuya sur lecture. Les premières secondes, les spectateurs étaient d »jà bouche bée.

On y reconnaissait Yuuri et Phichit, mais aussi Ketty en rose. Mais ce qui étonna le plus était que tout le monde portait des vêtements en cuir ou en latex, et que la matière épousait leurs formes avec brio. Chris et Viktor ( _et beaucoup de Patineurs, femmes ou hommes_ ) déglutirent à la vue de Yuuri, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, son cul et ses cuisses magnifiquement mis en valeur, portant des talons hauts. Phichit semblait même avoir entendu quelqu’un soupirer "marchez moi dessus s’il-vous-plaît".

Phichit mit pause.

"Alors ici vous voyez, Yuuri avec le gant orange, Ketty dans la robe rose, et Yue dans la combi avec du jaune. Je devais porter le costume de Yuuri mais MONSIEUR ne voulait pas plus montrer de peau disait-il. Bref, le club de théâtre était heureux de recréer ces costumes pour nous. Regardez la suite, et Viktor, s’il-te-plaît ferme ta bouche."

Viktor ferma rapidement la bouche, prenant soin d’essuyer le mince filet de bave qui coulait.

Phichit appuya sur lecture. A peine deux secondes plus tard, toutes les bouches s’ouvrirent.

(00 :15)

Yuuri, Phichit et les autres danseurs à l’écran avaient croisé les bras et balançaient leurs hanches de gauche à droite et… _Oh_ … Viktor était certain qu’il allait avoir une érection avant la fin de la vidéo parce que le combo Yuuri Eros, plus talons hauts plus des vêtements aussi serrés n’était forcément pas bon pour sa libido (ou pas).

Il serra un peu plus Yuuri contre lui et continua de regarder la vidéo avec attention comme les autres.

Quand ils virent Yuuri assis sur les deux danseurs, une vague de "mon dieu", et de "domine moi s’il-te-plaît" se fit entendre. Phichit luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire mais ça n’était pas le meilleur moment. Il allait se délecter de voir tout le monde juste _mourir de soif_. Le Patineur Thaïlandais sortit discrètement son deuxième Smartphone et commença à filmer.

Le jeune homme mit pause pendant que Yue semblait rapper. Tout le monde se retourna vers Phichit.

"Phichiiiiiiiiiii, grogna Yuuri.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, ce qui va suivre à fait tomber plus de la moitié de l’effectif de notre campus, d’où le fait que cette vidéo n’a été diffusé nulle part et que seuls Yuuri, Ketty, Yue et moi ayons une copie. Appréciez du mieux que vous le pouvez."

Les spectateurs semblaient perplexes. Phichit relança la video. Les spectateurs comprenaient pourquoi le Patineur Thaïlandais avait donné un tel avertissement. Une vague d’étouffements, de gémissements se fit entendre. Yuuri cacha son visage dans ses mains, Viktor était subjugué par les images qu’il voyait, la bouche grande ouverte et les joues rouges.

(2 :00)

Il y avait cinq personnes à l’écran, Yuuri, Phichit, Ketty, Yue et un danseur que Phichit n’avait pas nommé. Yuuri était au milieu, les bras levés, Phichit derrière lui semblant caresser sa poitrine au dessus du pull. Beaucoup semblaient s’étouffer avec cette scène.

Et ce n’était pas encore fini.

Les cinq danseurs s’allongèrent par terre et d’un coup, leurs derrière était en l’air, se dandinant légèrement avant d’enlever leur pull avec sensualité. La glissade puis le zoom sur le regard séducteur et érotique à souhait acheva l’audience. Plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent à croiser les jambes avec gène. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le retour du mouvement de hanches du début sollicita de nouveaux étouffements et gémissements et ENFIN la vidéo se termina.

"Wow, fit quelqu’un.

\- En effet…

\- Je…

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi...

\- Moi aussi…

\- Désolé coach…"

La salle se vida rapidement, le laissant que le groupe d’amis de Phichit et les Coachs. Tout le monde regarda Phichit, toujours sous le choc.

"Je… comprends pourquoi la vidéo a été interdite, fit Sara en rougissant. C’était très…

\- Très très… Eros, termina Mila.

\- Yuuuuuuuri, ronronna Chris. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit que tu dansais aussi sensuellement ? Non pas que je doutais après avoir vu Eros et ta performance sur la barre de Pole Dance mais tout de même…

\- Je ne voulais pas montrer mon passé sombre, répondit Yuuri.

\- Quel passé sombre ? demanda Chris ? Tu te rends compte que tu viens de séduire toute la salle sauf nous, et encore, et que ton fiancé ici présent à juste envie de t’emmener dans un coin sombre pour-

\- STOP ! coupèrent Yurio, Guang-Hong et Leo d’une seule voix.

\- Il y a des mineurs ici ! gémit le jeune Chinois.

\- Oh mon dieu je n’ai pas payé pour venir voir ça, soupira Leo.

\- Techniquement si, ricana Phichit.

\- Ce commentaire n’était pas nécessaire Phichiiiiiit !" S’écrièrent Guang-Hong et Leo.

Phichit se mit à rire à gorge déployée et commença à discuter avec le reste des Patineurs. Yuuri, calmé tenta de se lever pour disputer son meilleur ami quand la prise autour de sa taille se raffermit.

"Vi-"

Le Japonais se tut immédiatement en sentant le souffle rapide mais chaud de son fiancé contre son cou. Il gigota légèrement et sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses. Il se mit à rougir fortement. Il tourna la tête et son souffle se coupa en voyant le regard sombre de Viktor, embué par la luxure, la faim et l’envie. Sa propre excitation commençait à monter en voyant Viktor. Yuuri se frotta contre le membre de son fiancé qui poussa un gémissement discret.

La Légende Vivante se leva et porta Yuuri comme une mariée, se dépêcha de sortir sous le regard amusé (ou dégoûté pour Yurio) de ses amis. Chris siffla et envoya un commentaire salace en regardant la paire s’éloigner.

Yurio se retourna vers Mila.

"Dis-moi que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir.

\- Alors la, aucune chance que je refuse. Assure-toi juste de leur envoyer un message avant, qu’ils ne te cherchent pas à moitié nus dans la ville.

\- Ne leur envoie pas de message." Rit le Suisse.

Yurio grogna et murmura en grognant "C’est déjà fait sale pervers."

Le lendemain, tout le monde rougissait en voyant Yuuri parsemé de suçons, de morsures et marchant en boitant légèrement sous le regard satisfait et possessif de Viktor. Phichit avait un sourire satisfait pendant le reste de leur séjour à Saint-Pétersbourg.


End file.
